A Second Reaper?
by marconator360
Summary: What would happen if another Grim Reaper were to come in this world? A story about Ken (The Grim Reaper from an alternate reality) and Ragna where they will fight and train together and also have some fun trolling! Take place during CP. Rated T for langage. R&R and enjoy!
1. Who the fuck are you?

**Hello everyone, this story is my first fanfic so all advice are welcome. The story will mainly turn around Ragna and Ken (my OC) who will train together and fight enemies like Azrael and Terumi. There will also be some sweet time with their love interest (KenXBullet and RagnaXMakoto or Celica or Tsubaki your choice on this one) but the main story is about the evolution of Ragna and Ken.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Now let's start!  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere in a forest, a man is waking up from the worst travel of his life. His eyes are opening, one red and one blue, and he is slowly rising from the ground. The young man start to stretch and take a look at himself to see if everything seems alright. ''Damn...my head hurt like hell, but at least I'm in one piece. Ok so where the fuck am I?''. He look around and finaly see something that should help him ''Oh well that look good. I wonder witch city it is? Maybe if i'm lucky i'll even be able to get some info on the place.'' And with that said, the young man start to walk toward Ikaruga.

* * *

In Ikaruga two weeks after the arrival of this unknown man in this world, Ragna the Bloodedge, Kokonoe, Kagura Mutsuki and Celica were plotting their next action against the Imperator and her minion.

''So basically, I'm the bait is that it?'' Ragna said with quite some disappointment on his face.

''Exactly. With you as the main event of this tournament, we are sure to bring Azrael to the party'' Kagura replied with a smirk.''Once he is in the Coliseum you'll switch with me and then your part will be done''.

''Wait a damn second here, why the hell should I just walk away like nothing happened when the guy is here to fight me!'' Ragna took a step forward Kagura while glairing at him.

''Oh please calm down Ragna. I'm sure they have their reason to do this.'' Celica said trying to keep the outlaw calm.

The Black Knight stood his ground and, with a more serious tone, simply said ''It's simple. It's because we are forbidding you from using you Azure Grimoire and without it you are not strong enough to figth him. It wouldn't even be a fight, more like a massacre.''

At this Ragna looked a bit surprise, but more pissed than the other ''And why can't I use it?''

To that, Kokonoe was the one to answer ''Because it's not a power that should be use recklessly.''

''And also because we are monitoring the zone to look for the signature of Terumi's Azure Grimoire and if you start to show your's everywhere it's going to put a mess for us.'' Kagura had.

''God damn it! Ok I got it, so no Azure'' Ragna let out with a ligth growl.

Kagura's usual smirk came back ''Don't worry pal, you'll get a reward for this. kushinada's lynchpin.''

The expression on Ragna turned from annoyed to complete surprise ''Wait you mean that you have...''

Their discussion was interrupted by Hibiki ''Colonel Mutsuki! We have detected the signature of the Azure Grimoire!''

''What already?!'' The Black Knight frowned ''Where is it?''

''Heading right to the front door Colonel'' Hibiki answered. ''But there is a problem.''

''What is it?'' asked Kagura with worries.

''The guards at the gate are saying that it is not Captain Hazama that is walking toward them.'' Hibiki said with confusion.

At this moment, the typical sound of a fight was heard trough the place and everyone was waiting for the next sound that would come from Hibiki. _Another Azure Grimoire that is not Terumi's. What the hell is going on? Who the fuck is this?_ Ragna thought while putting his still active hand on Blood-scythe.

Kokonoe then broke the silence ''We don't have to worry. No matter who or what this is, it can't come here without loosing the power of his Grimoire so it should be easy to handle.''

As she finished her sentence, a guard was sent flying trough the door and was laying unconscious on the floor. A tall man with spiky silver hair followed soon after, walking calmly toward the group while scratching his head ''Damn...seriously I just wanted to come and talk but those idiot just didn't wanted to listen and start to attack me. What a pain in the ass'' Looking up the man finally met the confused and surprised look of everyone in the room. ''Oh hello there! Look like I'm just in time. For once I'm lucky.''

After what seemed to be an hour of silence, Ragna was the first one to speak ''Who the fuck are you?'' he shouted.

''Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. Hello every one, I'm Ken . It's a pleasure to meet ya!'' the man named Ken answered with a smirk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's the intro of the story. A bit short but don't worry if you want this story to keep going the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review to help me improve my story and to let me know your choice for Ragna's pairing.**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Exposition

**Hello everyone. Chapter 2 is up and i hope you'll like it. I received an interesting idea in the reviews about a Nine and Ragna pairing. Sorry but it won't really fit in the story, but the idea as I said is interesting so I will probably write a special story for this pairing. As always R &R to help me improve my story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Every one was staring at Ken and Ragna seemed to be the only one that could still talk even with Ken in front of him. ''Ok but who the hell are you and why do you look like...''

''You'' completed Ken. ''Well I can't say for sure, but first let's just say that I'm not from around here.''

''So where the hell do you come from?'' asked a pissed Ragna.

''From an alternate univers'' Ken answered blankly.

''And what's that suppose to mean!'' shouted Ragna.

''That mean that he comes from another world and that he is probably another you from said world. Damn you're an hopeless moron Ragna.'' Kokonoe spoke before Ragna or Ken could say something.

Ragna was now glaring at her ''That's not what I meant by that you bitch. What I want to know is why the hell he is here!''

Kagura step between the two ''Hey hey, calm down everyone and let's here the guy's out ok.''. Ragna kept his tough for himself and turned his look to Ken who was watching the display with a little smile. Kagura then continu ''So Ken, mind explaining for us.''

''I can't.'' That's the only thing that Ken said.

''Why is that?'' Ragna asked a little pissed from the attitude of the new guy.

''Well...it's complicated. Let's say that i had no choice.'' Ken looked a little embarrassed as he said that.

''You had no choice...can you be clear god damn it!'' Ragna was getting more and more pissed with the evasiveness of Ken.

''It's ok Ragna. I'm sure he has his reason for not...'' Celica was cut before she could finished her sentence.

''My world is no more.'' No more smirk or smile. Ken now had a really serious expression with a lot of contained sadness that was visible for the expert.

Ragna realizing that he might have pushed a bit to much tried to excused himself. ''Oh shit...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...''

''Nah it's ok. I had some time to help myself with the idea.'' Ken spoke before Ragna could finish. ''And hey actually this world look pretty much like mine for now so it kind of help the adaptation.''. Ken was putting on a smile on his face, but they could all see the pain of his many losses. Ken shrug it off and returned to his normal attitude ''Anyway, I think that's not the most important thing that we are suppose to talk about is it?''

''He is right. But who said that you could just butt in and be part of our plan you jackass?'' asked Kokonoe who was giving a 'who do you think you are' look at Ken.

''Well i'm offering my help but if you don't want me around i can always just sit back and watch.'' He said with a smirk.

Kokonoe was getting more and more pissed by that 'cocky asshole' she tought, but Kagura decided to step in to help the tension. ''Ok everyone, the pissing contest is over. So Ken, was it, the plan is simple. We are using Ragna as a bait to lure Azreal to the arena and capture him.'' The grimalkin sent a death look at Kagura and the Black Knight decided to save his life. ''Even if you don't want him to interfere, it's better to have him know about it than leaving him in the dark and take another risk.''

The cat-woman decided to calm herself down and said ''Whatever, but if there is a problem because of him it's on your head.''

A cold sweat fell down Kagura's face as he tried to keep calm. ''Don't worry about it. In fact i'm sure that a second Azure Grimoire on our side could be a great advantage.''

At this statement, Kokonoe froze. She turned around and took a close look at Ken. ''Wait a fucking second! Why the hell can you still use your right arm and eye!'' she shouted. Everyone was staring at Ken, again. Kokonoe walked toward him and kept on talking, or shouting would be a more fitting description ''If your right arm is the same as Ragna's you shouldn't be able to even move it since you are close to Celica. How the hell can you still use it normaly!

Ken took a look at Celica who was standing right next to Ragna and he waved his and at her. ''Oh hello there Celica! I didn't knew you were there.''

Celica answered him with a smile ''Ah don't worry about it. It's a pleasure to meet you Ken.''

''Don't fucking ignore me you asshole!'' Kokonoe wasn't pissed anymore, she was infuriated.

Ken sighted before turning his attention to the 'angry kitty' as he tought. ''Well i don't need seithr to make it work that's a simple as that. And I tought you were a genius.'' he said faking disappointment.

''Hold on here. How can you make this thing work without seithr?'' Ragna asked before Kokonoe could say something.

Ken rub his hair and said with a sight ''Damn so much question. could we calm down a bit and...i don't know, eat something. I'm kind of hungry right...''

Ken didn't had the time to finished his sentence. Jin Kisaragi entered the room with the intention to talk with Kagura ''Mutsuki, what is happening in here?''

Jin then paused and look at the scene before him. He was then overloaded by joy and excitement ''T-T-TWO BROTH...''

He was cut short by two fists that connected with his face. Ragna and Ken simultaneously gave a punch at Jin's face. The strength of the impact send him flying out of the room and put him in a deep sleep.

Ragna and Ken both said at the same time ''Sorry...habit''. They looked at each other with a bit of surprise form what happened and Ken was the first to recover from it. ''So even here he is...'' ''A total psycho that always try to kill me...yeah.'' Ragna finished.

''Look like our world look a bit to much the same.'' Ken sighted. ''But now I have a question. What the hell Jin is doing here?''

The Black Knight answered him ''He is here for the plan that involve the rescue of Tsubaki Yayoi. Ring any bell for you?''

Ken looked surprised and said ''So Tsubaki is still alive? Well that's a relief.'' He sight but then he realized something ''Wait so he will try to save her? Tell me he is not alone for this!''

''No he won't be. Noel and Makoto will help him in the rescue. But from what you said Tsubaki was dead at this point in your dimension uh?'' Kagura replied.

Sadness was visible on Ken's trait as he respond to Kagura ''Yes. That was a hard time to pass.'' He paused a second and regained his usual attitude. ''So is it ok to go and eat something or is there some more question that can't wait?''

''Well I think that there is nothing wrong with some good food.'' Kagura said. ''Hibiki will cook something for us, right Hibiki?''

''Of course sir. I'll make sure to make enough for everyone to enjoy.'' Hibiki bowed before leaving the room to prepare the meal.

After Hibiki left, Kagura put his eyes on Ken again. ''So while Hibiki prepare the food, I guess it would be a good idea to present you to everyone...that is not unconscious'' he finished while looking at the knockdown major that was still lying on the ground.

''Oh I'm sure that Jin and I already now each other enough, but I'm not against meeting everyone else. In fact I'm looking toward it.''

With that said everyone except Kokonoe, who was going back in her lab, went out of the room. Kagura asked some of his still conscious solider to stop the alert and to carry Jin in a bed for him to recover. After that he also asked them to bring everyone in the dining room for a meal and to meet a new allie.


	3. A Meal And A Joke

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter and i hope it will make some people smile and laugh. For the pairing with Ragna, the votes are actually in favor of Tsubaki but i'll wait until the next chapter to announce the winner. Enjoy and don't forget R &R!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was now in the dining room and they were waiting for both the meal and the others to arrive. Ragna on his side, finally had a time away from Celica to go to the bathroom. While he was taking care of his 'needs', Ken, Kagura and Celica were talking calmly.

''So Ken, what am I like in your dimension, if I can ask?'' Kagura asked with his usual smirk ''I guess I'm probably and handsome lady killer like always.''

''Actually you're dead right on it.'' Ken said calmly as he laid down on a chair.

Kagura was giving a confident smile ''I knew it. How can it be something else coming from me.''

Ken had an evil smile. One that even Terumi himself would be proud off. But it was in his head, while outside he was still calm as he continued ''Yup. You have a total of 14 murder to your record. All of them were women of the high class but the NOL finally captured you and executed you before you killed anymore ladies.'' He said the last word while looking straight in the eyes of Kagura.

The Black Knight was now completely white, all the color drained from his body. Celica was also in shock from what she just heard and wasn't able to make a sound either. The silence stayed a minute until Ken explode in a deep laugh. Both Celica and Kagura were looking at him with a lot of confusion on their faces.

After taking a deep and whipping a tear, Ken finally said ''Damn, the look on your face was priceless! I was just messing with you.''

Colors came back on Kagura's face as he sighted in relief. ''Please, don't do that to me again. I tought my heart stopped for a second there.''

''Don't worry, i'll try to be gentle next time.'' Ken said with a smirk. ''But for real, you are kind of like you are now for the personality, physically you are fatter. Not to fat, but i seriously doubt that you have the six-pack you claimed to have, if you know what I mean.''

Kagura looked a bit disappointed ''At least here I have a perfect body''

Ken rolled his eyes. Celica on the other hand was back from the shock and was looking at Ken with her regular attitude ''What about me? Am I in your dimension?''

''Yes you are. The only actual difference is that you were older, so seeing you young like this feel kind of odd.'' Ken answered with a light smile.

Celica simply nodded before someone entered in the place. It was Noel and Makoto and as the blond one saw the man with the silver hair, she rushed to his side. ''Ragna! I'm glad to see you are better now!'' She was referring to the fact that he could use both of his arms and eyes. ''Why did you change your clothes?'' she asked as she looked at 'Ragna's' new look. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt instead of his usual red jacket and black shirt. Also, Blood-Scythe was nowhere to be found.

As Ken was about to answer, Ragna finally came back from the bathroom and saw Noel. ''Hey what's going on here?''

Noel was now really confused as she was now looking at two Ragna! Her in comprehension was at his summit when Ken and Ragna finally decided that they had make fun of her reaction long enough and tried to explain everything to her and Makoto at the same time.

After the usual explaining, Noel was now blushing from embarrassment and Makoto was looking at Ken with curiosity. ''So mister Ken, how was I in your dimension?'' the squirrel ask with a seductive tone.

The second reaper examined closely Makoto before saying ''well physically speaking the only differences i think i point out is your tail.''

Makoto took a look at her tail and asked ''What is it with my tail?''

''It look fluffier and more comfy than the Makoto i know.'' He answered while he was still looking closely at the tail.

A mischievous grin was now visible on the beastkin's face as she talked ''Oh really? Did you already tried my tail to do something mister Ken?''

Ken, still in his thought, simply said ''Actually I've used it as a pillow and a blanket sometime here and there.''

Makoto turned crimson as images of what she thought happened between him and her other self formed themselves in her mind. After a moment, she recovered from her wild imagination and her grin reappeared with some red still visible on her cheeks ''So what kind of relationship did we had?''

Finally stepping out of his mind, Ken realized what he had said and the question that the beastkin just asked. His cheeks turned deep red as he quickly answered ''We were friends! Just friends! Nothing more but friends!''

Makoto seing this as the best opportunity to tease him jumped on it. ''Well you seemed to be a really close friend of mine if I would let you use my tail like that?'' she said with her seductive tone.

''Please Makoto, stop teasing him like that.'' Noel pleaded her friend.

The squirrel girl let a disappointed sight before agreeing to let go. As she walked by Ken to get to the bathroom she spoke softly in his ears ''Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet.''

As she passed the door Ken let out a sight ''Damn she is exactly like I remembered, but now I know what it is to be one of her victim.''

Noel walked closer to Ken and asked timidly ''Euh...Ken, can i ask you how i was in your world?''

The said man turned his attention on the girl before him and answered her question. ''Well from what i can see, the Noel I knew was more confident and less shy. But she was also...'' He stpoped his answered because he was trying to figured out how to say correctly his next words.

Waiting to know what was the last difference, Noel pushed on him ''I was...''

Ken finally put his words together. ''Let's just say that you were more in Makoto's categories.'' he said as he was scratching the back of his head.

The former NOL lieutenant took a minute to realize what the man wanted to say. Tears started to form themselves in her eyes as she looked down at her chest. Makoto came back a that moment and seeing her friend crying, she rushed over to try and confort her. Has the beastkin approached, Noel threw herself in her arm while crying ''Why are they not like yours!''

Makoto sent a confused look at Ken and Ragna (Ragna who was just standing there and enjoying the show). It was then that mister Bloodedge decided to speak ''He just said that his Noel was more developed.'' He said bluntly.

Finally understanding, the beastkin tried to confort her friend the best she could.

As Noel's tears began to dry out, Hibiki came back from the kitchen with lots and lots of food. He put it all on the table while inviting every one to sit down and enjoy the meal.

Everyone one took a place and began to devour the meal. Suddenly a voice was heard from behind Ragna ''Oh my Ragna, you really are a dirty beast. With no table manners whatsoever.''

It was Rachel Alucard or as Ragna prefered to call her ''What the hell Rabbit! Did you just came here to ruin my meal?''

At this Rachel kept her pretentious face as she answered ''And would you look a that. The beast i barking again. You don't even deserve half the attention I give you.''

''You really are looking for a fight aren't you bunny-leach!''Ragna growled.

''So it look like here Rachel is the bitch queen.'' Rachel turned her attention to the unknown voice that had dared to say those words. It was a tall man with silver hair and a red and a blue eye.

She looked at him with the same face that she gave to Ragna ''So you are the visitor from the other world? I am displeased to see that your are nothing more than that filthy beast here.''

Ken smirked as he said ''Don't worry all the pleasure is mine. After all i'm not the one with a stick up my ass.''

Anger was visible on Rachel normally impassible face. ''How dare you say such a thing! Such word cannot stay unpunished!'' She threw three lightning bolt directly at Ken. Ken received the full fury of the attack and was send flying to the ground. As she looked and the smoking body of the insolent being she simply said ''That should teach you a lesson you worm.'' and she disappeared as she came.

When the vampire was gone, Ken jumped back on his feet and dust it off as if nothing happened. He walked back to his chair and looked at Ragna ''Sorry that you have to put up with such a bitch. Damn the Rachel I knew was way nicer than that.''

Ragna looked at him a bit worried ''It's ok, I'm used to it now, but are you alright? You still took quite an attack right there.''

''Nah I'm fine. It didn't hurt that much.'' Ken simply answered as he took a piece of beef from one of the plate on the table.

Ragna decided to believe him and let it go. ''If you say so. By the way, do I exist in your world?'' he inquired.

Ken looked at Ragna with a smile ''Yep and I actually met you. You were blond with no red eye and you were a great cook. You even possessed your own restaurent.''

Ragna laid back on his chair for a moment ''Damn that look like quite a nice life.'' Ken simply nodded as he was eating his steak. After a moment lost in his thoughts, Ragna realized something ''Hey! Where the hell is Jin''

From the other side of the table, Kagura answered the question ''He is currently resting in his room. He is conscious, but I think that he need to take some time to fully recover.''

* * *

*In Jin's room*

Three doctors are currently holding down, on his bed, a really energetic Jin Kisaragi while trying to inject him a tranquilizer. By energetic I meant completely out of his mind as he is continuously screaming ''TWO BROTHER! TWO BROTHER! I GOT TO KILL TWO BROTHER!''

The doctors were finally able to calm the possessed major as they start talking to each other. ''Holy shit that was tough! Do you know what put him like this?''

''I heard he got hit really hard on the head and went crazy.''

''Actually, the major met Ragna the Bloodedge with another guy that look just like him and they both punched him in the face so hard that he flew back and lost consciousness.''

''Well that certainly didn't help.''

As he was sleeping, Jin was sent once again on his favorite island were everything and everyone is his brother.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that one was...something. I hope you like it and for those who are waiting for some fighting, well you'll be happy because next chapter the tournament is happening with Mad dog Azreal! All your advice are welcome and see ya all next time!**


	4. A Second Chance At Revenge

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, but another chapter is up and it is big! In this chapter, an epic fight against Azrael! Now for the pairing, the winner is: Tsubaki! But even if the votes are over if i keep getting review that want a pairing to be had I can deal with it. In fact I might change the pairing myself if i think the story allows it (don't worry I won't break any pairing that is already there, i'll just had to it).**

 **Now let the fight begin!**

 **As always R &R please.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some time after the meal, everyone was going to their bed to get some rest before tomorrow's events. As Ragna was walking, he was intercept by Makoto who was waiting for him in front of his room. The Grim Reaper raised an eyebrow when he saw her. He didn't really know much about her except that she was Noel's friend and also an hyperactive squirrel beastkin. He sighted mentally and thought 'Damn, what does she want?'. She took notice that he was there and walked toward him.

''Hey Ragna.'' she simply said.

Ragna, a bit annoyed by the fact that she was bothering him just before he went to sleep, didn't answered her greeting and said instead ''What do you want?''

Makoto seeing that small talk would not help her decided to go directly to the point ''Ok. I wanted to know what you could tell me about Ken, after all he is you...but from another dimension.''

Ragna was looking at her with mild surprise ''Why do you care?''

''Oh I just want to have a little more detail to tease him a bit.'' she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Ragna sighted at her answer ''Why do you want to make fun of him like that, you just met the guy?''

As she was remembering her first encounter with Ken she let out a small giggle ''His reaction is the best.''

'Poor guy' Ragna thought as he answered her first question ''Well, as I can recall he seem to have the same kind of background as me, but I would recommend you to not play with that. It's not something you can just make fun of.''

Makoto was intrigued and confused at what Ragna just told her. ''Why is that? What happened?''

''Ask him yourself. As for me, I'm going to bed.'' Ragna walk pass the beastkin and went through his door before closing it behind him. He walked to his bed and sat on it. He tough 'He went trough all I've been through and even more...maybe he can help me...' He laid down on his bed and let himself get some rest.

Outside the room Makoto was still thinking 'Well here goes my info.' She sighted. 'But what kind of past do they share? It looks heavy...I'll see to that another day, I'm too tired to go and talk to anyone else tonight.' She walked back to her room to get some well deserved sleep time. She turned the last corner before her room and bumped into someone. She looked up to see a red and a blue eyes that was staring at her with mild tiredness and mild confusion. 'Oh well...here goes my fatigue' she thought as she took the opportunity to try and gather some information.

''Oh, hey Makoto.'' Ken started with a small yawn.

She quickly answered ''Hello Ken! You look totally worn out...are you ok?''

Ken pass his right hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up a bit and said ''It's ok. I just came back from a training session so i'm kind of tired.''

The squirrel woman put a little pout on her face ''So, does that mean that you don't want to talk right know?''

The man raised an eyebrow ''I can, but what do you want to talk about?''

Makoto guided Ken to her room while she told him everything ''Well, I wanted to know a little more about you. Like, where did you grew up and stuff like that.''

Ken sighted as he sat on the bed ''Ok i'll speak, but you need to promise me to not bother Ragna with what I'm going to tell you, ok?''

The beastkin nodded as she thought 'Don't worry, right now I'm only trying to figure you out.'

Ken then proceeded to tell her the story that Ragna and himself share. She was listening at every bit of it, but she was also trying to see if this man was someone that could be trusted. Her first impression of him was good, but due to her work, she was still suspicious about him. When Ken finally finished his story, she was able to conclude two thing. First, the guy was really tired, since he yawned about 4 time during the whole explanation. Second, he was telling the truth and she now felt sorry for both him and Ragna.

As Makoto was lost in her thought, she heard ''Well I'm off to sleep...good night.''. As he muttered those last word, Ken grabbed her tail and used it like a cushion. The squirrel woman jumped a little at that and turned herself to face the man, that was now sleeping peacefully while he was hugging her tail. 'It do kind of feel nice like that...wait! What am I thinking!' she thought as she blushed wildly 'But then again...' she looked again at the sleeping reaper and decided to just lay down beside him and get some rest too.

* * *

At the Coliseum, the crowd was starting to fill the seats as everyone was dying to see the fight for the Grim Reaper's bounty. Everyone from the team was getting ready to play their part in Kokonoe's plan. Ragna was being expose like a trophy for everyone to see, Kagura was at his side with Celica and the others were all inside Kagura's HQ, waiting for the moment to act...or not. Ken was laying on a sofa and was waiting the end of the plan since Kokonoe was completely against the idea of letting 'this despicable idiot', as she said, (she was holding her tongue there) interfere in her plan.

In the crowd, a young woman was easily noticeable. She had long crimson hair, red eyes and she was wearing a Zero Squadron uniform. Tsubaki Yayoi was waiting the end of the 'game' to retrieve Ragna the Bloodedge and deliver him to justice. Well that's what she thought at first, but then she met him, the man with the biggest bounty in the world. They only exchanged a few words of lesser importance, but when she looked in his eyes, she saw something. She didn't knew exactly what she saw, but it was enough to make her feel some foreign emotion. 'Why am I still thinking about his eyes? The expression i could saw through them...what was it? It was like...he was giving me a caring look...no that can't be...'

While Tsubaki was still thinking about him, Ragna was also plunged in his thought 'Tsubaki Yayoi...the friend of Noel and the squirrel and the user of the Izayoi. She is also the slave of the Imperator cuz of the mind eater... damn I would prefer to try and help her instead of just waiting around as a bait!' Doing nothing was starting to annoy the Grim Reaper, even more so that Saya was messing with more people around him. If at least he could free the red head from her control, that would be a good victory.

As the tournament proceeded, Tsubaki left the Coliseum to go to the plaza where she was suppose to wait for Bloodedge to be delivered. The final was approaching and the crowd's excitement was at it's limit. The last fight was matching a certain Bob against Bullet. The mercenary had silver hair, amber eyes and she was wearing a black jacket that was covering a white shirt and a pair of short that was showing a lot of skin, not like the rest of her outfit was covering more, but no man would complain about that (let's just say that her killer body can give some advantages). She had entered the tournament for three reason, the first was the bounty, the second was for the sports and the last but not least, to look for some clue on the whereabouts of Kokonoe. She wanted answer from the scientist about what happened when her group disappeared and if there was still someone alive. She wanted answer and she would get them no matter what.

Bullet entered in the arena and was waiting for her opponent to arrive so she could beat him up and keep going with her work, but the man that entered was not the one she expected.

A tall, muscular man walked inside the battle ground. He had long blue hair, red eyes and was wearing a white coat on his shoulder and a pair of white pant. The man than talked to Bullet ''I'm sorry, but Bob was unable to come due to...severe injuries, so I'll be taking his place.''

At this, the merc gave him a sneer as she said ''Azrael the mad dog...you are probably the one who gave him his injuries.''

''Indeed. The weak should only be food for the strong. So what about I enjoy a little appetizer before the main dish that is the Grim Reaper.'' the mad dog said as he opened his arm to taunt Bullet.

The mercenary took a battle stance ''An appetizer? Don't take me lightly or i'll incinerate you.''. At this, she dashed forward her new opponent, ready to break him where he stand.

* * *

At the same moment inside of the HQ, Ken was still relaxing on the sofa. He heard some exclamation coming from the Coliseum so he said to himself ''Hmmm...look like the final is starting. If I remember correctly, Bullet is suppose to be there, but who was she...'' He stopped his sentence as he realized that the nightmare he had gone through was about to repeat itself. He jumped from the sofa and started to run toward the corridor and as he was about to leave the room, he was stop short by a energy field that surrounded him.

A voice was then heard in the room ''Do you really think I'm just going to let you go and ruin our plan you dumb-ass!'' It was Kokonoe who was talking through a radio.

Ken's temper was getting by the second as his anger kept on building up ''Kokonoe! Let me go right now! Do you have any idea about what is going on right now!''

''Yes, our plan is working perfectly.'' she answered calmly.

''PERFECTLY!?'' Ken shouted. ''Bullet is going to die before you can stop that monster!''

''I knew your outfit was odd...so that's your connection to her.'' Kokonoe said to herslef, but she was still talking in the radio.

Ken shouted again ''It's not the time for that shit! You better let me go or at least do something to help her if you really want to let me out of your plan.''

The grimalkin chuckled ''Oh really? And what are you going to do from there? This field is strong enough to old Hakumen captive for a while so I doubt that you could do something about it before everything is over.''

Ken was not shouting anymore. His expression darken as a black aura was flowing out of him ''Kokonoe...I swear, if she die, I'll make sure to destroy everything you hold dear right in front of your eyes before I come to end your miserable life as painfully as possible''

Those last words send shivers down her spine as she could literally feel all the anger and hate in each word. It reminded her of how Ragna spoke of Terumi, but this time those words were targeted right at her and she felt that those words could come true. She calmed herself before she spoke again ''Listen, I'll help her against Azrael, but you won't interfere, ok.''

Ken said nothing as he tried to calm himself down. The aura slowly faded away as he took a deep breath ''Just...help her...''. He said those last word with sorrow in his voice as he stood still in the middle of the field, hopping that this time, Bullet would not die by the hand of Azrael.

* * *

In the mean time, The battle was raging between the mercenary and the mad dog, but it was probably better to say a one-sided massacre. Azrael was unarmed as Bullet's injuries where only getting worst. No matter how many time she had already gone down, she was still getting back up to keep on fighting.

''Come on mercenary! Where is all that confidence you had? Is this really all you got?'' the blue haired man said to her.

She stared at Azrael with anger as she gathered energy in her gauntlet. At that moment a man dressed in black with an enormous sword landed baside Bullet. ''Sorry to interrupt, but I received a messaged that said that I needed to stop you before it's too late.'' Kagura said as he took a battle stance. ''You better back-up and tend to your wound while I handle this guy.''

The merc scowled at the Black Knight ''Like i'll just leave like that. It's my fight so I'll finish it.''

''Kagura Mutsuki the Black Knight. Finally someone that deserve to be eaten.'' Azrael said with a grin. ''Come and fight me, both of you! This might become more interesting.''

''As you wish.'' Kagura dashed toward the man and gave a wide swing of his sword right at Azrael's chest. The mad dog deflected the blow with his right hand as he launched a straight kick to the knight's stomach. The kick took Kagura short as he was sent flying into a wall.

Bullet didn't let the opportunity pass as she was already beside the monster. She released the flame she had powered from her gauntlet right in Azrael's face hopping for his head to be reduce to a pile of ashes. When the fire shower was over, Azrael seemed to have taken only minor damage from the attack as he said ''I actually felt that one.''. He grabbed the mercenary's arm and smashed her into the ground with enough force crackled the ground. As he was about to stomp on her head, Kagura came back from the wall and hit Azrael on his side, sending him away from his prey.

The Black Knight looked at the place where he had hit Azrael to see that the attack only bruised his body. 'Damn. It seems that I can't cut him...shit this will be tough.'

''Ha Ha! That's better, this time you actually hit me and I felt it. Look like I can start to enjoy this fight a little more.'' the blue haired man said as leaped at Kagura to crush him. Kagura moved his blade to shield the attack, but it was stronger than expected. The NOL colonel was pushed to the ground by the power of the impact and Azrael was firmly stepping on Kagura's chest.

Bullet tried to give a fire powered puche at her opponent but she was received with a powerful right to the stomach that made her cough blood. Bullet's body fell on the ground as Azrael laughed. He then grabbed Kagura by the neck and lift him off the ground ready to make him suffer a little more.

'' **Optic Barrel** '' '' **Impact** '' At that moment, Azrael received three exploding projectile to the face and a powerful straight to the guts. The assault made him let go of his prey as he took four step back, swinging his hands to wipe away the smoke.

As Kagura was getting some fresh air back in his lungs, Noel came running to him ''Are you alright Colonel Mutsuki?''

''It's ok Noel babe, just need to catch my breath a bit.'' Kagura answered while he was trying to figure out what happened. He saw Makoto helping Bullet to get back on her feet as he realized something ''Wait, why are you here? You were supposed to go and help Tsubaki.''

Noel was about to answer when Kokonoe's voice came out ''I send them to assist you. It seems I might have underestimated his abilities.''

''But what about Tsubaki? Is Jin going to save her alone?'' Kagura inquire.

''Actually the major is still unconscious in his bed. I don't know what your guys gave him but it's efficient.'' The cat woman answered.

''So what's the new plan?'' Kagura asked.

''I'll send Ragna to the place with some instruction. You, take care of Azrael for about two minutes and it should be good.'' the grimalkin said.

''Are you done talking? If yes, we could continue our fight.'' It was Azrael, who was getting a little bit annoyed by the interruption. ''Now that there is more opponents, it should get even better.''

* * *

''You sure about that Kokonoe?'' Ragna asked.

''I don't really have a choice, so make sure you don't screw this up.'' The grimalkin said.

Ragna left the Coliseum to get to the plaza. He had now a new objective : Break the Mind Eater that affect Tsubaki. 'How the hell am I suppose to do that?' Ragna thought as he rushed down the street to get there as fast as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile in the HQ, Ken was starting to feel the anger build again as Kokonoe didn't told him what she did to help Bullet. ''Kokonoe, could you tell me what's happening out there?''

''I've sent her some reinforcement to hold Azrael a little longer.'' the voice in the radio said.

''Who?'' was the only thing that the Grim Reaper asked.

''Kagura, Makoto and Noel. They should buy us the time we need to capture Azrael.'' The scientist answered.

Ken shivered a little when he heard that, thinking the worst, but he decided to trust his friends. ''How are they doing?''

Kokonoe looked closely at her screen to get a good shot at the fight. She saw Makoto, Kagura and Bullet pressuring the mad dog while Noel was providing some ranged support that was especially efficient. Each time that Azrael was about to land a hit on some one, he was disturbed by an explosion to the face and this was enough to give the three others a shot at the monster. Damage was slowly accumulating on the mad dog's body and victory was now a possibility. The multiple sword slash from Kagura, the fire enhance puches of Bullet and the quick and powerful rushes from Makoto were really giving Azrael a hard time. ''They appear to be doing quite well. Noel's cover is really giving them an edge in the fight.''

Ken seemed to release some pressure due to the good news. As he calmed down, Kokonoe was still looking at the fight as her machine was loading.

* * *

The mad dog was really getting annoyed by the constant explosion's that were hitting his face. Kagura was about to land another hit with a downward slash from his sword, but Azrael dodged it with an amazing dash toward Noel. The young gunslinger barely managed to sidestep the fist that collided with the ground, creating a small crater. Noel tried to gain some distance between her and the mad dog, but a strong kick to the face sent her flying into the wall.

''NOEL!'' Makoto yelled as she ran toward the monster. '' **Infinite Rush** '' The beastkin started to pummel Azrael as hard as she could to build up more damage, but her attack was cut short as the mad dog dodged the last punch and gave her an impressive uppercut to the jaw. The blow practically caused Makoto to fell unconscious, but she was still able to stay awake even after she landed on the ground.

* * *

When Kokonoe saw that last attack she wasn't able to contain her voice ''Shit...''

''What happened?'' Asked Ken, now with worry in his voice.

Kokonoe cursed mentally as she answered him ''Azrael managed to break their offensive and now things aren't looking great.''

As the young man realized what the grimalkin just said, anger came back in his being ''Kokonoe, I know that you want to stop Azreal, so I'll give you an offer. Let me go and I'll make sure to bring him to you dead or alive.''

''You think you can handle him on your own? Are you mad?'' the scientist shouted.

Ken paused a second before answering ''I'm not sure if I can handle his full power, but I can at least give you the time you need. And also, if you let me fight him, I'm sure you'll get some really interesting data from the fight.'' At this point he was ready to get on his knee to make Kokonoe change her mind, but he would still prefer not to, so playing with her curiosity and with her goal seemed to be the best option.

On her side, the scientist was trying to check the possibilities. She could gamble on the chances of Bullet and Kagura or she could send them more reinforcement by the form of Ken. She finally decided and the energy field that was holding the second reaper captive disappeared.

At the moment that he was freed, Ken ran as fast as he could to reach the Coliseum in time. He didn't even bothered with the wall in front of him as he just destroyed it to pass trough.

* * *

In the arena, Kagura and Bullet were trying their best to avoid Azrael's assaults. Makoto, who was back on her feet, was slowly walking toward the unconscious Noel since her head was still spinning from the uppercut she received. Kagura was able to keep up with the monster, but the same could not be said for Bullet since she was badly damaged. She was trying her best just to dodge Azrael so she wasn't able to counter attack. Kagura on his side was still able to give the mad dog some good hit with his gigantic sword, but it didn't seemed to really injure the blue haired man.

After another hit from the Black Knight's sword, Azrael was distracted enough for Bullet to try and attack. She threw a fire enhanced punch directly at his face. The fist connected with a face, but not the good one. Ken had landed right between the mad dog and the mercenary and had receive a clean hit to the face. The newcomer bounced of Azrael's body and back at Bullet, who fell on the ground with Ken.

Ken started to get back up a little ''Ouch...damn what was that...'' he stopped mid sentence when he realized that he was right over the mercenary. He blushed madly for two reason; first, the position he was in and second 'Where the hell did she get those!? Did her and Noel switch places?'. After he came back to his senses, he stood right up ''Oh, euh...sorry about that. Are you ok?''

Bullet, who was still trying to figure out what happened, snapped out of her thought. ''Uhm yes.'' she answered as she looked at the man that was standing right in front of she was about to get up, something catche her attention ''Wait...that jacket, it's...''

''Another one? How many more are going to interrupt my meal?'' Azrael said before Bullet could finish her sentence.

Ken turned to face the mad dog and an old feeling was starting to come back to him. A desire that he thought was long gone. ''Don't worry, I'm the last one.'' he said while glaring at Azrael. ''Kagura, get everyone to Celica, she'll be able to heal them.''

The Black Knight gave a questioning look at Ken before asking ''And what about you? You don't plan to take him on your own don't you?''

Ken kept staring at Azrael as he answered ''you need to get patch up by Celica and He won't just stand and wait there.'' Kagura was about to talk back, but Ken continued ''And your the one that is in the best shape so you will have to protect them.''

The Black Knight paused a second and then he spoke again ''You sure you'll be ok?''

''Frankly...I'm not sure, but I know how I can be. Hey Azrael! Do you remember how Sector Seven captured you?''

The mad dog raised an eye browned at the question ''You mean when Kokonoe sent those mercenary against me? Hahaha! They were pathetic, they weren't even worth my time.''

''That settles it.'' The Reaper said. ''Kagura, I'll be fine. I won't lose to him no matter what.''

Kagura could feel the anger building inside the man that was about to fight Azrael. He chuckled ''Trying to get the spotlight for yourself uh. Well I suppose I can let you this one.''

Kagura, Bullet and Makoto, that was holding Noel, got away from the battlefield to met Celica in the higher zone of the Coliseum. Bullet looked back at the man that was wearing the same jacket as her and her mind was overflowing with questions.

Azrael was visibly amused by this as he said ''You think you can beat me? If you have at least half of your courage in strength then this might be fun.''

Ken took a battle stance by planting firmly his foot on the ground and raising his left fist in front of him while his right fist was ready at his waist. ''Oh don't worry, before I was no match for you, but now I could even say that I might be the one disappointed by you.''

''We shall see about that.'' The mad dog said as he dashed forward his opponent to crush him under his fist. The attack never connected as Ken took a step inside Azrael's punch and gave him a powerful right in the guts. The punch had enough power to push the blue haired man back a few meters. Azrael put his hand on the bruise he just got and laugh ''HAHAHAHA! It seems I might get a good challenge!''

Both opponent ran toward each other and started to exchange powerful blow. kicks and punches flew from one side to another as both fighter seemed equally matched. The exchange kept going until Azrael increased his power and gave a strong hook to Ken's jaw. The hit sent Ken flying into the wall and the mad dog took the opportunity to rush his opponent. '' **Cerberus** '' Azrael was received by three heads of the Black Beast, the size of a big dog each. The heads pushed the blue haired man back into the opposite wall before vanishing. Ken jumped out of the wall and rushed in the mad dog's direction at the exact moment that Azrael did the same. The two met at the center of the Arena both of their fist collided with one another creating a small shock wave. Azrael then send an amazing kick to Ken's side, sending the Reaper away only to be crushed on the ground by the fist of the mad dog who followed the flying man. Azrael then proceded to pound the man into the ground as hard as he could. In the middle of the vicious attack, Ken was able to roll on the side and gain some distance between him and his opponent.

'Damn, I still have a hard time against his base power...he is stronger then the one I met before.' Ken thought before taking a deep breath. The mad dog leaped toward the Reaper, hoping to crush him. Ken read his trajectory and met him with another technique '' **Dark**...'' a head of the Black Beast covered his right fist as he send a powerful uppercut directly to Azrael's jaw. The attack send him up as Ken went for the follow up ''... **Rampage''** with a left strait enhance with another Beast head that pushed Azrael toward the ground. Ken landed and Azrael was already on him with a strong kick to the gut that he barely managed to block, but the impact was enough to make him slide back. The mad dog kept on his relentless assault while the Reaper was trying his best not to receive a direct hit, but even so, each blow from the blue haired monster still had enough power to build some damage on Ken's arms.

'' **Lightning Emperor** '' Before he knew it, Azrael recieved three punch to the chest, a roundhouse kick to the face and he was now laying on the ground. When he looked up, he saw the silver haired man standing in a battle stance but there was black lightning crawling all over his body. Azrael stood up and said ''Look like you got some tricks up your sleeves. Well let's see wha...'' he was stopped by a right hook to the jaw. Speed and strength was on another level as the mad dog received a vicious rush and wasn't able to do a thing against it and he ended up in the wall. Ken took a deep breath as he focused on his power to reduce the toll that his body was taking ' I hope I won't have to use it for too long or I'm going to have one hell of a day tomorrow.'

Azrael arose from his hole in the wall with a crazy grin on his face ''HAHAHA! That's a fight I can really enjoy! Let's keep going! **Enchant Dragunov Level Three Released**!'' Raw power was erupting from the mad dog as the ground under him was filled with fissure.

'Level three alrea...oh shit!' Ken was back on the defensive as Azrael was already on him with a flurry of blow. The Reaper was still able to dodge the attacks, but the pressure he got from the blue haired man was enough to close many openings he could have taken. 'That much power and he still got one limiter. Damn it!' Ken voluntarily took a punch from Azrael while jumping back, first to gain some distance between him and Azrael and second, to diminish the power of the impact. The moment he landed, Ken launched his attack '' **Cerberus** '' but the heads were now clad in black lightning. The mad dog managed to dodge two heads, but he received the last one on his side. As he destroyed the head with a punch, he received the two others in the back and was pushed forward by them. Ken dashed toward Azrael '' **Black Drake** '' dark energy came out from his right arm and took the shape of a bat like wing. Both technique clashed with Azrael in the middle witch caused an explosion.

Ken jumped back from the smoke created by the explosion and waited to see the result of his combo. The smoke dissipated and what the Reaper saw disappointed him a lot. Azrael only had a bloody scratch at the spot where the wing got him and even the mad dog seemed disappointed by this ''Is that it? Don't you have something more? If not, I think that i'll end this fight now.''

The electricity around Ken intensify as he raised his right arm in front of him ''Don't worry, I still got one thing left. **Restriction 666 released! Dimensional Interference Field deployed! BlazBlue, Activate!** '' Dark power was coursing trough Ken's body as he was focusing on the control of all the power he was using.

''The Azure Grimoire? Interesting...I thought that only Ragna the Bloodedge had that power. Well, let's try it then!'' Azrael said as both opponent lunged at each other and attacked. Both their fist collided once again, but this time the impact shattered the ground under them. Azrael tried to kick Ken on his side but the Reaper caught his leg and went for the attack '' **Dark Rampage** ''. He sent the mad dog flying upward with his uppercut and punched him down with his strait, but instead of stopping there, he pounded Azrael in the ground with three Black Beast's heads while shouting '' **Cerberus** ''. Ken landed as Azrael jumped back on his feet, ready to dashed his prey, but he was cut short by a roundhouse kick to the face that put him back on the ground. The Reaper used his momentum to make a complete spin and land a punch directly on the chest of the blue haired man, creating an even bigger crater.

Azrael was feeling an excitement he thought he would never feel. The pain, the blood, the power...it was simply amazing, but he wanted more. He recovered from the blow, grabbed Ken's arm and threw him away. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably ''HAHAHAHA! THAT'S IT HAHA! THAT'S WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR! COME ON! LET'S PUSH THIS TO THE LIMIT!''. The energy around the mad dog started to rise again as he was about to release his full power '' **ENCHANT DRAGUNOV FINAL LIMITER RELEASED!** '' It was a literal explosion of raw power as the ground shattered under him. Kagura, Makoto and Bullet were left speechless by the scene before them but Ken was still able to say something ''Shit''.

Azrael was looking at the Reaper with his psychotic smile ''What's wrong? Don't tell me you're...'' a right hook to the face shut him up. Ken was right in front of him and was staring directly into his eyes ''Don't even dream to make me run away from a fight.'' The mad dog licked the blood that was sliding from his mouth before answering to Ken's declaration ''That's the spirit.'' and he answered to his punch with one of his own, but with a way better result. The silver haired man felt his bone crackled as he was sent flying into a wall. The impact completely destroyed this part of the wall and buried the Reaper under the rubbles.

Azrael walked toward the rubbles, expecting his opponent to come out of there to keep the fight going and he was happy to see that his prediction was true. Ken blasted the debris that was burying him and stood up, but the effect of the last hit were visible as he was still trying to get a stable footing. 'That big of a difference between the third and the forth level...damn, I must keep my focus or it could end really bad for me.'

The mad dog lunged toward his opponent with his left fist extended and aimed directly at his face. Ken barely dodged his attack and decided to gamble on his next attack '' **Abyss Breaker** ''. Both of his fist were engulfed in darkness and lightning as he struck Azrael with all of his strength before the energy exploded. Ken was breathing heavily as he waited for the cloud of smoke in front of him to dissipate. A hand pass trough the cloud and grabbed Ken by the throat. Azrael was burned all over his chest, but the wound wasn't as bad as the Reaper had hopped. As he strangled Ken, he proceeded to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. Each blow was making the Reaper cough a mix of saliva and blood as a single thought was on his mind 'Focus...must...keep...focus' and eventually the blue haired man threw the beaten body of his opponent away.

As ken was laying on the ground barely conscious, Azrael took a few step toward him before stopping to talk ''Come on! Get up and fight me!'' As the only answer he received was heavy breathing and a cough of blood he kept going ''So in the end It will only be a disappointment uh...in that case I think that I'll send you and that mercenary bitch join the rest of your crew.'' To that, Ken's breathing stopped for a second and he manged to look up to see Azrael not to far from him. ''What? you look surprised.'' the mad dog continued ''Due to your little question of before I remembered the uniform of those mercenary and I made the link between them and you two. So why not end your suffering.'' The mind of Ken was racing like crazy and his breathing was getting even faster 'I must focus! I cannot let him get to me. Get up! Fight! Keep focusing!'. Azrael, noticing the fact that the man on the ground probably needed a little push to be able to stand, decided to give it to him. ''Since you can't put up much of a fight anymore, I think that I'll start with the woman, like this I can also fight the Black Knight and that squirrel.'' Azrael was walking toward the spot where Celica was healing the others as Ken was trembling in anger on the ground and still in his mental struggle 'Focus! Focus! Foc...FUCK THIS!''

A black lightning struck Azrael and made him push a scream of pain. He turned around and saw, not a man, but a mass of dark energy and lightning that gradually subsided to reveal the same man that he was fighting before, but with some minor differences. First, his calm and focused expression was nowhere to be seen as now he was showing a face filled with rage, hate and blood lust, made even more menacing by his canine that looked more developed than a human, much like a predator. Second, his surging power that, like his expression, looked like a ferocious wild beast and was striking the ground around him with uncontrolled arc of lightning.

Ken was now on an all new level of focus, but he was not focused on the control of his power, but on the eradication of the mad dog. The Reaper pushed a mighty roar as he dashed toward Azrael. The blue haired man barely had the time to react as a fist connected with his guts and burned his skin with lightning. Azrael recovered from his surprise and pain and started to return punch for punch. Both titan flew around the arena destroying ground and wall on their way with their attacks or simply by their amazing power. Both opponent were taking heavy damage and the fight seemed to kept a certain equilibrium, before the Azure Grimoire turned the tide of the battle. The constant healing and the increase in power linked to Ken's dark emotions finally gave the Reaper the edge he needed to over power Azrael. The mad dog was stuck in a incredible combo of kicks and punches and after what looked like an eternity, The blue haired titan finally fell on the ground and wasn't able to get back up.

Makoto, who was still looking from afar, decided to go and meet the Reaper. She advance toward Ken without Kagura or Bullet noticing a thing (after what they saw, who could blame them) and when she was close enough, she finally spoke ''Hey, are you ok?''

Ken, still clad in his dark lightning aura (but weaker), turned around swiftly and rushed the beastkin. Makoto had the reflex of raising her arm to protect her face, ready to take a devastating blow, but instead of an attack, she felt a weight on her shoulder. She put her guard down and saw an unconscious Ken laying on her. She looked at his torn up body and wondered how he was able to stay conscious and even fight in that condition. She was about to try and carry him but someone came to her help, it was Bullet who supported the man with her shoulder. Answering to Makoto's questioning look, she said ''I have some question to ask him and also, if i understood clearly what they talked about during their fight, I also need to thank him for that.'' They shared a small smile before bringing the man to Celica.

Kagura looked at the scene with a small smile before turning his attention to the mad dog. A second after he saw the unconscious Azrael, the body was teleported by Kokonoe's device. ''It's now that her machine is working? I think we'll have to talk about this later but for now...it look like someone stole the spotlight and for once, I'm happy to give it to him...I'll probably try to thank him too. Hmmm...maybe with a party...''

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I don't own BlazBlue**

 **Damn that was tough. My biggest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter is the fight between Ragna and Tsubaki so if you have some advice, thing you want to happen or just something to say about anything, I'll be happy to read it and adapt myself to improve my story.**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Red Justice And Black Hope

**Hello everyone! It's been a while and I think it's time for the Ragna vs Tsubaki fight! I've been thinking a lot about the Ragna and Nine pairing lately and I have found a way to make it happen in this story without changing the main course of the story. It probably won't be a lasting relationship but it will still be a thing.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait, but life as been a bit hard and I also wanted to make sure that this chapter would be as good as I could make it.**

 **But for now it's time to fight!**

 **As always R &R please!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the same time that Ken was fighting Azrael, another fight was about to happen. Tsubaki Yayoi was waiting at the Plaza where Kagura was suppose to hand her Ragna The Bloodedge and for her it seemed like an eternity. She was thinking about the way she would handle this encounter with the famous criminal because this time their would be no fight, just a delivery. She was also thinking about his eyes and how they didn't look like those of a ruthless murderer or those of a monster, she could even say that they looked...human and she even pushed it by thinking that they looked like those of a caring man. 'Why am I so obsessed by his eyes? He is the enemy and that's it...or...is there...something else?'

Her thought were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming toward her. She turned around to see who was coming her way and she saw a tall man wearing a jacket that was muttering something like ''Damn I'm late'' and ''She's gonna kill me''. So the man just pass by and Tsubaki looked at him and felt a bit relieved since it wasn't...

''Hey...''

She turned again toward the sound but this time she saw white spiky hair, a red jacket and a huge sword, but she also saw a green and red eye staring right at her. Ragna was standing there not really knowing what to do now that he caught her attention. Tsubaki was the first to get back to her senses as she decided to speak ''Ragna the Bloodedge, have you come to surrender yourself and receive rightful justice?''

Ragna was looking at her trying to see if it was the Imperator that was speaking or the true Tsubaki. He saw that there was still emotion behind her voice so he decided to go as he felt was good. ''Actually, no and it will never happen, so sorry to disappoint you.''

The Yayoi heir was asking herself many questions, but now was not the time, she must complete her mission. ''Then what bring you here since I don't see any guard forcing you?''

''Well actually i'm here for you.'' was all he said before he received an unexpected reaction from the red head.

Tsubaki was blushing like crazy when she answered him ''W-Wha-What? Why did you come for me? Y-You came t-t-to...''. She was practically shouting while she was trying to calm herself ''You came to kill me didn't you.'' she said with an accusing tone.

Where Ragna was confused by her first reaction, the last one annoyed him at best ''Listen, I don't know what you've ...no, I already know what they have told you about me, but still I'm not here to kill you. Actually i'm here to help you.''

Now it was Tsubaki's turn to be confused ''Help me?''

''To break free of the Mind Eater curse that the Imperator have cast on you.'' The Grim Reaper said with resolve.

As she heard the last sentence, her eyes grew wide and a terrible headache followed. She grunted in pain before she faced the Reaper with an emotionless figure.'' Ragna the Bloodedge you have been found guilty of rebellion against the NOL and the Imperator. Be prepare to receive divine retribution!'' She readied her sword and shield and jumped on Ragna.

''Shit'' was all he could say before unsheathing Blood-Scythe and blocking the attack. He then pushed back his possessed opponent before following her with a Seither empowered punch '' **Hell Fang!** ''

The fist impacted with a shield, but still manage to push the red head further away. She managed to land on her feet as she transformed her short sword into a whip to attack from range. She launched many successive attacks, but none of them landed directly on the Reaper, they were all dodged or deflected with Blood-Scythe. She suddenly stopped her attack and jumped toward her ennemie, but before she was on him, she threw a light sphere at him '' **Lux Macto** ''

Ragna smashed the sphere with a strike from his sword, but then he saw Tsubaki following closely behind. He barely managed to dodge the incoming thrust, but it still cut his cheek. Letting out a fierce roar, he kicked his opponent right in the side making her roll on the ground with a muffled grunting sound. 'Damn it! I can't just fight her like that, I must help her...shit' Ragna thought as he looked at the Wing of Justice getting back on her feet. ''Give up. If we continue like this it won't be good for any of us.'' he said trying to put some reason in her, but the results were not the one expected. He was waiting for her to question herself or just jump back into the fight while saying some stupid shit about her duty, but something totally different happened.

Tsubaki got back up, but tears were coming down her cheeks as she was trembling ''Good? You think you know what is good?''. It's then that Ragna realize that she was not trembling because of the pain or of her fighting the curse, but she was trembling in anger ''You, who took everything from me! You turned Jin mad! You turned Noel and Makoto into criminals! You think you know what is good when all you do is destroying and leaving only chaos and despair behind you! No, I won't give up! I will kill you!'' She then rushed Ragna as fast as she could, ready to strike him down.

Ragna was ready to receive her, but he was also thinking about what she had told him 'Only destroying and leaving chaos and despair...she might be right about that...'. Both swords clashed again but this time Tsubaki kept her attack going by unleashing a flurry of blade upon the silver headed man, but none were able to touch him as they were all blocked. In the rain of blade, Ragna was able to create an opening and grab the young woman by her collar before sending her to the ground. He was about to follow up with a punch, but she rolled out of the attack just in time. As she got back up, she received a violent axe kick covered in darkness. She was on the ground again, but this time, she didn't try to get up, instead she tried to attack Ragna's legs with her sword. The Reaper, seeing the the attack, jumped out of reach just in time. As he landed, he thought 'Damn, I can't keep going like this. Why didn't Kokonoe gave me more instruction.'

He was about to talk, but Tsubaki was already on him with a shield bash. He received the hit, but was able to reduce the impact by jumping backward. Seeing this as an opportunity, the NOL soldier rushed him with her sword transformed into a spear. Ragna, who wasn't as stuned by the shield bash as she thought, grabbed the spear and pulled it to give Tsubaki a nasty elbow to the jaw before sending her flying with a side kick to the stomach and finishing his combo with his signature '' **Dead Spike** ''. Tsubaki was yet again laying on the ground with a dull pain all over her body and to top it all of, her mind was still receiving massive stress from the curse, the fight and her own thought simultaneously. To sum it all up, she had a shitty day.

Ragna looked at the seen with a bit of anger, but against himslef 'Shit, I might have pushed to far on that last shot...I hope she is not to badly injured.' The Reaper then tried again to speak with her ''Listen Tsubaki, I'm not the one you are suppose to fight. You should be fighting against that damn Library with your friends, not trying to kill them for those assholes.'' She wasn't answering him, but she was slowly and painfully starting to get up. He decided to keep going ''Stop it! You won't win against me and I don't want to hurt you more. Fight the curse god damn it!''

Tsubaki was now standing and she was still holding firmly her sword and shield, but she wasn't attacking or even moving that much. She then started to speak ''Fight...with my friends...against the Imperator...I don't want to hurt them...'' Tears began to fall again from her eyes as Ragna could clearly see her struggling against the control of the Imperator. Suddenly she started to grab her head and was screaming in pain.

Ragna quickly decided to speak ''Fight it Tsubaki! Don't give up!''

The red haired woman raised her head toward the Reaper with tears still running down her cheeks and said ''Ragna...help me.'' She then felt another attack from the Mind Eater at the same time as a surge of power came from her weapon. She spoke again, but this time it was her possessed self ''Ragna the Bloodedge! For the Imperator, I will use all necessary means to defeat you!'' As she said those last word, a blinding light started to engulfed her. She then begin to chant '' **With the blade of retribution in my right hand and the scales of judgement in my left. I come to deliver righteous justice! Zero-type Activate!** '' With the last word said, the light intensified for a moment before vanishing completely. Tsubaki was not wearing her Zero squadron uniform anymore, but instead, she was wearing a black, sleeveless, skin-tight bodysuit with a short and slender white outfit, completed with white knee-length boots. Her sword had become a large sword like spear with the blade entirely composed of energy and her book shield had been replaced with two floating metal shield.

Seeing the new Tsubaki in front of him, Ragna started thinking 'So that's the Izayoi. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' his opponent then disappeared and he managed to catch her reappearance a second before it was to late 'Bad thing' was the last thought he had before going back into full combat focus. Ragna jumped to the side to dodge the spear that was suppose to pierce his back and managed to only get a scratch on his side. The red haired soldier sent a volley of small energy sword to make sure that the Reaper would not escape, but he deflected them all with Blood-Scythe before dashing forward with his right fist covered in darkness '' **Hell Fang** ''. The attack hit only air as Tsubaki used her teleportation to attack Ragna from the back again. He blocked the blow with his sword and pushed back Tsubaki before sending his '' **Dead Spike** '' after her. She struck down the Black beast head with a slash from her own weapon and readied herself to attack again. 'Damn, her level is completely different now...No...I won't use it, it can only destroy!' were the thoughts that went through Ragna's mind as he looked at Tsubaki readying her next assault 'No, I will change this! I will use it's power to protect!'. He then raised his right arm and looked at Tsubaki right in the eyes ''Tsubaki! I will save you!'

* * *

At the same time, in the Coliseum. ''Don't worry, I still got one thing left.'' were the last words Ken said before starting the chant to activate his Azure Grimoire at the same moment that Ragna activated his.

* * *

Both chant were, strangely enough, synchronized '' **Restriction 666 released! Dimensional Interference Field deployed! BlazBlue, Activate!** '' Dark power erupted from Ragna's right arm, but something was odd and he knew it. 'Something is strange...the energy...it feel...different. That's not the time to think about that.' he readied his sword and waited for the next attack.

Tsubaki twitched at the words that Ragna told her and the Reaper saw it, so it was all or nothing. The red haired woman charged him full speed ready to strike him down, but her thrusting attack was deflected by Blood-Scythe. The Reaper then tried a kick to the sides but one of Tsubaki's shields stood in the way and took the hit which let her enough time to try and follow up with a downward slash. Ragna put his blade in the way and block the attack strait there before speaking ''You won't win this fight Tsu. You can not keep on going like that. Fight your true enemy, not me. You want justice, then see the truth first then you'll be able to get your justice.'' As an answer, Tsubaki teleported away from Ragna before materializing an even bigger version of her weapon, but it was growing even stronger the longer she was waiting before throwing it. ''So that's how it is then...so I'll make you see the truth'' Ragna said before starting to gather power in his right arm. Both opponents were loading their strongest shot and finally clashed one against the other. Tsubaki's giant spear was met with a clawed black and red arm that shot tendrils of darkness toward the blast '' **Be Devoured By Darkness** ''. Both attack stood in a stand still before a last surge of power from the Reaper's Azure Grimoire completely blasted the spear and struck Tsubaki head on causing an explosion.

As the dust cleared, Ragna, who was breathing heavily, saw the wounded woman trying to get up. She was burned a little and had cuts and bruises all over her and to top it all of, she was completely exhausted. She raised her eyes only to see the silver haired man standing right in front of her and so she spoke her first word since her transformation ''Go on, finish me.''

Ragna only sigh at this ''Look like I'll have to repeat myself. I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help you.''

The red eyes of the transformed Tsubaki started to blured ''You have to kill me! If I can't beat you then I can serve the Imperator no more, so I'll lose everything again because of you!''

Ragna put Blood-Scythe back on his back and looked at her right in the eyes ''If they would discard you like that just because you can't kill me, then they don't deserve you.'' All anger in Tsubaki's expression vanished at these words and so he kept going ''You are a devoted person, strong and ready to give your life for a cause that you thrust. The cause you are defending right now is not the good one, your friends saw that and they are all waiting for you to go with them. They are waiting just for you to come back to them.''

The blur became a flow of tears as Tsubaki looked at the man in front of her and decided to ask one last question ''And what about you? I've tried to kill you and I have said horrible things to you. Are you really willing to let me close to you?'' a light blush appeared on her cheeks as she realized her choice of words.

Ragna chuckled at the question ''Well for what you said, I've heard way worst so you're not even in the top ten. For the 'Trying to kill me' stuff, I'll say that practically everyone I know already tried to kill me once or more so I'm used to it. So I don't see the problem, as long as you don't try that to frequently.'' A light smille was on his face as he said those last words.

Tsubaki practically jumped on Ragna to hug him ''Thank you...thank you for everything.'' she said while crying.

Ragna, who was now red because of the hug that was giving him Tsubaki, didn't really knew how to react, so he started to give her light tap on her back as he said ''O-ok ok, you...don't need to cry like that...geez...why don't we go back to see the others ok?''

As Tsubaki started to calm down, they both walked toward the Coliseum. Ragna was thinking about many things 'I wonder how the others are right now? Is Tsubaki really free now? and what was that with my arm? and most importantly, what happened to me during that hug? Damn I need a shower and a good night of sleep.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's it for now. Sorry again for the late update and as an apology I'll try to update before next month for the next chapter.**

 **I would like to thank every one for your support, it is really great to know that people are enjoying what I create and I'm also really happy to know that some people think that Ken, my OC, is cool enough to be use in other story, this is great!**

 **As always feel free to tell me your opinion about the story or anything really and see you next time!**


	6. Recovery and a new bound

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter! Sorry for the late update, but life as been rough recently and I wasn't able to write for a while, but now that I feel better, I'll return to active writing. I want to try a new formula that I've seen to answer to the reviews I get, so after the story, I'll put the answer to each review I received in between each chapter.**

 **For now, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ragna and Tsubaki finally arrived at the Arena and what they saw left them speechless. The entire place was a mess, practically nothing was standing anymore. The ground, the walls, everything was destroyed and covered by debris. They looked around as Ragna was the first to speak ''Damn, what did they do to the place? Did they tried to bomb Azrael?''

''Azrael? Like in the mad dog Azrael?'' Tsubaki asked troubled?

Ragna scratched the back of his head as he answered ''Yeah. Actually, all that thing was a plan to take him down and to take you back with us.''

''I see...'' she said before realizing something horrifying ''Wait! Does that mean that Makoto and Noel were fighting that monster?!'' she yelled.

''Whoa calm down! As much as I hate to say that, Kagura was with them, so I'm sure they're all right.'' Ragna said, trying to calm her down and to convince himself since he saw something that didn't help him. As he looked around the rumbles, he could saw an insane amount blood scattered around the place, but it was a bit hidden by the state of the place.

The red haired woman did start to calm down as she tried to convinced herself, unaware of Ragna's discovery ''Yes, you're right. I'm sure they'll be fine.''

The Reaper then decided to move away ''We should hurry and meet with the others. They are probably waiting for us.''. They both walked toward Kagura's place as Ragna was still thinking 'What the hell happened there? All that blood but no corpse...what does it mean? I sure hope they're not to injured.'

* * *

At the same moment in their HQ,

''Hold him down!''

''He's bleeding out!''

''Why did you punch him?!''

''Sorry, he grabbed me! It was a reflex!''

''He's going to die!''

* * *

'Yeah, I'm sure everyone is fine.' Ragna thought as they walked.

After a little time, they finally arrived at the front door where they were welcomed by The Black Knight himself. ''Hey there! I'm glad to see that everything went just fine on your side.'' He said with his usual smirk.

Tsubaki gave a little bow before answering ''Yes, thanks to Ragna for that. I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble I have given to you.''

Kagura shrugged it off ''Nah don't worry about it. The important is that you're on our side now.''

The Reaper then decided to ask his question ''Yeah it was ok on our side, but what about your part? How are the others?''

''Well, we manage to capture Azrael and no body died. Everyone is ok now, thanks to Celica's magic. Well everyone but Ken.'' Kagura answered.

Ragna was relieved and confused ''Wait, why did Ken got injured in this?''

The Black Knight took a more serious tone ''He fought against Azrael on his own. He did manage to knock him out, but Ken was in a critical condition after the fight and he is still unconscious, but thanks to Celica, his life is not in danger.''

The Reaper was even more confuse ''Wha-whu-what?! Why the hell did he fought Azrael alone? What were you doing?''

''Actually, the guy asked me to protect the others while he was taking care of him and he looked pretty confident, so I did what he asked.'' Kagura said bluntly.

Ragna sighted before asking one last question ''Ok, so where is everyone now?''

Kagura scratched the back of his head thinking about the answer ''Well, last time I checked, Jin was starting to wake up, Celica was sleeping in her room, Noel was with Kokonoe in her lab and Ken was recovering in a bed with Makoto and that girl named Bullet watching over him.''

Tsubaki's attention was caught when she heard the name of Jin. ''Jin is here too? Can I see him?''

''Of course, but calm down a bit please. There is no need to rush things for now, after all, everything went just fine.'' was what Kagura said before guiding Ragna and Tsubaki inside the building.

Ragna followed, but wanted to go and see in what state the other silver haired man was ''Hey Kagura, could you tell me where you put Ken, I want to check him out.''

After he received the info, Ragna said to Tsubaki that he would met with her later as he went directly to the room where Ken was suppose to be. When he finally arrived at the said place, he saw Bullet standing beside the door, eye closed and back against the wall. As she heard someone arriving, she opened her eyes to see who it was and when she saw him she talked ''Ragna the Bloodedge, what do you want?''

''Hello, glad to see you too, glad to see you are ok!'' Ragna said, sarcasm flowing out of each word. Bullet didn't answer and kept on staring at him with a questioning and suspicious look. The Reaper sight at this and decided to shrug it off ''I came to see Ken. What about you?''

Bullet stopped staring and answered ''Well first, I have some question to ask him when he wake up and second, we need to be at least two if he would have another crisis.''

Ragna gave her a questioning look as he asked ''Crisis? Explanation please.''

* * *

*Flash back to the moment where they brought Ken to the room*

As Makoto, Bullet, Noel and Celica arrived at the room with Ken, an electric spark appeared on Ken's neck and everything went wrong. The silver haired man started to have spasm of an incredible magnitude as his entire body went into a frenzied dance. Bullet and Makoto were struggling to keep the man in their hold as they were caught by surprise by the sudden outburst of movement from the still unconscious Reaper.

Celica acted swiftly as she entered the room and prepared the bed to receive the convulsing man. ''Quick! put him there!'' The two girls that were holding him did as they were said with the help of Noel, but it wasn't an easy task. They managed to put him on the bed, but it wasn't over as Ken was still shaking uncontrollably with a spark appearing once in a while somewhere on his body. Celica, that was trying to get a hold of his head to heal him said ''Hold him down! I can't heal him if he move like that!''

''Easier said than done.'' Makoto said while holding Ken's left arm down firmly. As she was struggling, she saw something horrible, the bed's sheets were already soaked in blood and Ken's blood was even leaking on the floor now. She yelled ''OH SHIT! He's bleeding out!''

As they were trying their best to immobilize him, another spark appeared on Ken's left arm and as such, it moved, but it probably did the worst thing ever. Bullet felt a hand grab her chest and she reacted immediately by punching the face of the person that did such a thing. Seeing this, the beastkin asked her ''Why did you punch him?!'' and as she realized what she had done, Bullet answered ''Sorry, he grabbed me! It was a reflex!''

Celica was still trying to heal him as she practically shout at them ''Please, keep focusing on our work or...He's going to die!''. After this outburst, everyone managed to work properly to keep Ken still and let Celica heal him. She wasn't able to completely heal him, but she still managed to stabilize him. She was completely exhausted as she told the others ''I'm sorry everyone...that's the best I can do for now, I think I used up all my magic.''

Noel went beside her and helped her to get out of the room and to her bed while Makoto and Bullet both decided to stay with the unconscious man.

* * *

Bullet resumed the whole situation to Ragna and when she ended, he asked her ''Ok, so can I see him?''. She nodded as she stood back against the wall and Ragna proceded to enter the room where he could saw the unconscious man in the bed and Makoto beside it. She turned her head to see who was coming in and as she noticed him, she stood up ''Oh Ragna, please tell me everything is ok.''

Ragna scratched his head as he answered to the worried beastkin ''Yeah don't worry, she is fine and back on our side. You know you should go and see her, I'm sure she would be really happy to see you.''

The squirrel woman started to run toward the door before stopping and turning around ''Can I count on you to watch over him while I'm out?''

''Of course. Now go.'' Ragna said mildly annoyed.

Makoto ran away to meet Tsubaki and left Ragna alone with an unconscious Ken 'Perfect, finally I can speak freely' he thought. The original Reaper sat down on the chair that was used by the beastkin and looked at the now way less torn up body of the man from the other dimension ''Hey, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll still try. First, thank you. You protected everyone and beat down Azrael for me and that count a lot. Also I wanted to check something out so don't mind if I do.'' As he said those last words, Ragna stood up and reached at Ken's right arm with his own. The moment both arms touched each others, black sparks appeared on both of them and Ragna could felt a strange flow of power between him and the unconscious man. He quickly retracted his arm and the reaction stopped as suddenly as it has started.

Ragna looked down at his arm and at the same moment, Ken opened up his eyes ''Holy shit...what the hell just happened. I feel like I've been run over by Tager, ten times.'' He looked up and saw Ragna in front of him. ''Hey Ragna.''

''Look like you're back. Could you tell me what was that?'' The Reaper asked.

''If you would tell me what happened, may be I could answer you.'' Ken said with a small, tired smirk on his face.

Ragna sigh a bit before explaining the reaction between their arms. ''So, any idea?''

Ken looked at his arm and thought a little before answering ''Well, the only thing I can see is that our Grimoire are resonating.''

The Reaper looked confused ''Resonating?''

''Yes. I mean, they are feeling each others energy and they are able to connect together with the link between them.'' Ken answered.

Ragna was only looking even more confused than before as Ken tried to resume what he meant ''Our Grimoire can feel the others power and they try to fuse their power together since they are basically the same energy.''

Ragna finally understood and said '' So, you mean that they are trying to boost each other?''

''Kinda.'' Ken simply said.

''Well, that could be useful.'' Ragna said to himself.

Ken examine his body for a moment and then turned back to Ragna ''By any means, thank you for the boost, I can already feel my body healing itself. By the way, how was it with Tsubaki?''

Ragna sat back before speaking ''Well, it was rough in the beginning, but everything turns out well in the end.''

''Good.'' Said a really relieved Ken.

Ragna saw his reaction and remembered something ''I just remembered, before everything, you seemed really...how could I say...scared by the fact that Jin could do the mission alone, why?''

Ken looked down with sorrow before answering ''I'll tell you but first, promise me that this will not leave this room.'' Ragna nodded, ''Ok. In my place, when Jin encountered Tsubaki and fought against her, he simply killed her.'' Ragna seemed a bit shocked and angry at this and Ken continued ''It was a hard hit on Noel and Makoto and they held a grudge against him for a while. It took a lot of time before they could accept to work with him again.''

''Glad I went instead of him then.'' Ragna said with a bit of venom in his words.

Ken simply nodded before laying back in his bed ''I think I'm going to rest for a bit now, but Ragna, if I can do anything to help you, you just have to ask ok.''

Ragna stood up and said ''Nah, don't sweat it, you've done enough already. Take care of yourself for now.'' and he proceeded to leave the place ''Anyway, I'm sure that even if I don't ask, you'll do thing by your own to help us.'' he said with a grin before leaving the place.

Ken chuckled a bit before laying confortably in his bed. Suddenly a thought came to his mind ''Hmmm, why do I have the feeling that I won't really have a lot of rest...'' as he said those words, the door opened up again and a Silver haired woman entered in the room. ''Now that you are conscious, I think that I have some question for you.'' She said as she walked toward him. 'Fuck my life' Ken thought as he looked at Bullet who was about to 'Question him to death' as he was thinking.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here it is. Again, sorry for the late update.**

 **Now, for the review**

 **Ad: Thanks and here you go!**

 **Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master: Thanks and that was the goal with Tsubaki and Ragna. Here is the update.**

 **KnightSpark: Well, see for yourself and for Jin, I already have a little Idea of what is going to happen ;)**

 **That's all for now, but I have one last question for you : Do you want to see Ragna learn magic or do you prefer him to stay the way he is? Your choice.**

 **I don't own BlazBlue**

 **See ya!**


	7. How I met you

**Hello everyone! This chapter and the next one will be a bit less in the story** **development, but a bit more in the character development. The relationship between many characters will evolve and that will give some emotional moment that I hope you will like.**

 **For the magic training of Ragna, I'll wait until the end of the next chapter to say the result.**

 **Last thing, since Central Fiction is coming out, I'll try to adapt the future chapter to fit, but I'll still do some changes so I can develop my story in the best way possible (I hope).**

 **For now, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'I'm sure I won't get any rest now.' Ken thought as he helplessly watch Bullet walk toward the chair that was beside his bed. She didn't stop to stare at the man as she did so and he could see all the interrogation and determination in her eyes. ''So I guess that I have some answer to give you?'' he asked as he raised his body to put it against the wall behind the bed.

She sat comfortably on the chair before talking ''You won't have to explain the part about you coming from an other dimension, the beastkin, Makoto, told me everything.''

''Well that's a start.'' Ken said with a chuckle.

Bullet kept going ''No, what I want you to tell me about is your jacket and everything that is linked to it.''

Ken lost his smile as a bit of sadness filled his face ''All the details?''

Bullet nodded before adding ''All of them, and don't try to hide anything or I'll make you tell them.''

The silver haired man smiled a little and looked directly in the eyes of the mercenary and he saw that she was ready for everything, so he started ''Ok then, let's start from the start.''

* * *

*In a forest, a long time ago*

A young boy (early teen) can be seen walking beside a tall cat like being. The young boy is wearing a pair of black pants and the only thing covering his upper half is a set of bandages that cover everything but his head, neck and right arm where those are replace by a set of black leather strap that cover about all of the arm. He is walking bare footed, but doesn't seem to mind it at all. You can see on his face that he as been through a lot, especially for someone his age. His hair are silver and his right eyes is red like blood where the other is blue like clear water.

''You keeping up kid?'' asked Jubei.

''Of course, but could you tell me at least where we are going?'' Ken asked back.

As they walked, Jubei was looking strait forward while speaking ''Well, you wanted extra training so I thought about something.''

The young boy waited a moment before talking ''And...what is it?''

Jubei chuckled a bit ''You can't wait can you. We are going to meet with a acquaintance of mine and hes is going to take care of you while I'm taking care of other jobs.''

Ken was a bit intrigued ''Really? Who is he and what can he teach me that you can't?''

The cat beastkin laugh a little ''Never out of question are ya. So first, he is the leader of a mercenary group and he is a good fighter and leader so he can give you some good combat training and he can teach you teamwork and that's not something you can learn alone.''

The silver haired boy smirked as he spoke again ''Really? Isn't there something less obvious you wanted to tell me?''

Jubei laughed as he talked ''You really don't miss an occasion. For now, that's all I can say, so you'll see for yourself.''

They kept on walking for several minutes before they could hear a group of men talk and laugh. When they finally arrived, they saw a group of man spread over a relatively large camp. Seeing the two of them, a large man with short black hair walked toward them with a smile. ''Ha ha, Jubei old friend! It's been too long!''

Jubei answered with a smille ''That's true. But unfortunately, I can't stay for long, I've got some work to take care of.''

The man seemed to be sadden by what the beastkin told him ''Too bad then. But could you at least introduce me to that young lad behind you.''

Ken was looking at the man in front of him with a lot of care, studying his overall body and he could tell that this man was no push over. Jubei looked at the boy ''His name's Ken, he's my pupil and I was hoping that while I'm gone you could give him a little training with your crew.''

The mercenary captain walked toward the young boy and stopped right in front him ''So you want to train with us? Then I hope that you are ready to...'' he stopped mid sentence as he saw blood falling from Ken's left arm. ''You're wounded? Did something happened on your way here?''

Jubei chuckled as he answered ''Nah, what you see there is his regular body state.'' The Captain sent a questioning look at both the beastkin and the boy and Jubei completed his answer ''He usually over train and end up beating himself up to much and as such, his body is practically always covered by cuts and bruises.''

The black haired man looked at Ken with mild surprise and compassion ''You're too rough on yourself kid. Training is good, but if you wound yourself like that each time you train, your body won't strengthen and you could end up dead.'' but at the same time that he said those words, he was thinking about something else 'How can this kid walk with a body like that?'. The Captain looked back at Jubei ''It's fine, I'll take care of this young man so you don't have to worry.''

The beastkin nodded and turned to face the young boy ''For now on kid, you'll listen to this man and you'll learn all that you can from him. I hope you can try and make some friends at the same time, could help ya.'' Ken nodded and Jubei walked away ''I'll be back in a weak or two so take care.''

'Make some friends...can I allow myself that?' were the words that resonated in Ken's head before he looked at the Captain and said his first words of the conversation ''I'll be in your care. Please train me well.'' he said while giving a little bow.

At this the Captain laughed ''You don't have to be strict young lad. I really think that I'll have more trouble to make you stop training and relax then make you train.'' Ken was a little surprised by his reaction since it was Jubei that taught him to be polite toward a mentor or a trainer. ''Come with me, I'll make you meet the group.'' he said as he started to walked toward a group of men that was talking around some tent.

From afar, a young girl around the same age as Ken was looking at the seen with a surprised expression, but it was soon turned into suspicions when she saw him speak with everyone so casually. She stood up from the log where she was sitting and walked toward the intruder. ''Hey! Who's the new guy?'' the silver haired girl yelled. Every one that was there stopped speaking and turned to see who was yelling.

''Ah, Bullet! Perfect timing, I wanted you to meet Ken. He will stay with us for a time.'' the Captain said to her with a smile while he pushed the young boy in front of him.

Ken, who was trying to familiarise himself with the crew, was now trying to analyse this girl and she was doing the same for him. After a little time, Bullet finally spoke ''So, who are you?'' she said with an impatient tone.

''Who's asking?'' he answered with a blank expression.

She frowned as she stared him down a moment before answering ''My name's Bullet, so who are you and why are you here?''

Ken chuckled a little as he could see that she had a short fuse to play with and she was really straightforward. ''As your Captain said, my name's Ken and my master send me here on training while he is away. Oh and nice to meet you by the way.''

Bullet grunted ''Are you looking for a fight kid!''

''Kid? Look who's talking, but you could just be an undeveloped midget.'' he answered with a smirk.

The young girl was now infuriated ''Ok that's it!'' she said ready to hit the boy with all her might.

''Bullet!'' the Captain shouted, stopping her movement ''That's not how you greet someone.'' She looked down still angry at the boy as the Captain kept going ''If you want to fight, you have to go outside the camp and you'll comeback when your feud is settled.''

Ken looked at the man and back at the girl with a smirk ''Well that's fine by me.''

Bullet looked at the boy with another grunt before saying ''Same for me.''

They both walked away inside the forest without saying a word. When she considered that they were far enough, Bullet stopped to face her enemy ''Now get ready.'' she said as she took a battle stance.

''Please be gentle.'' Ken answered with a smirk as he also got into a battle stance.

Bullet let out an angry shout as she dashed toward the boy to give him a good right punch to the gut. Ken saw the attack coming, so he simply side stepped it while using his right hand to deflect the punch. Bullet quickly recovered her footing and kept on attacking the silver haired boy with a flurry of punch and kick. Ken was deflecting and dodging all of Bullet's attack as he thought 'She is well trained I can see that much, but if she goes on like this, she'll get tired before landing a solid blow on me.'

The exchange went on for a while and none of Bullet's attack were clean hit. When she was going for a leg swipe, he jumped back. A hook, he ducked. A strait, he side stepped. No matter what she send him, he was able to counter it with a defensive move and it was really pissing her off, but she didn't even noticed that he never tried to attack her even once. As Bullet went for a strait to the gut again, Ken was about to dodge it, but he heard a cracking sound 'Oh shit my leg! It's not fully healed yet!'. The attack finally connected and Bullet was not going to let that opportunity flee, so she went in for the combo. She sent him a kick to the side followed by a hook to the jaw and she finished by grabbing him and throwing him against a tree. She waited to see if her opponent would get up before realizing something, there was a pool of blood that was starting to form itself under the boy.

Ken was slowly starting to get up so he could sit against the tree as he let out a ''God damn it.''

Bullet was looking at the bandages that was wearing Ken, they were now red practically all over. ''You were wounded?'' she inquired.

''Yeah, a little.'' he answered as he scratched the back of his head.

''A little!'' she shouted ''Look at you, your covered in your own blood!''

''That's why I told you to be gentle.'' he answered with a smirk, pain still visible in his expression.

Bullet was angry at him because of his 'stupidity' and amazed that he could still joke like that while being in this state ''I can't believe it. Can't you be serious for a moment. With all the blood you're losing, you could die if we don't patch you up.''

Ken saw that she was really worried about him so he decided that he had played enough ''Don't worry about it, I won't die that easily.'' Bullet send him a death stare so he kept going ''I'm healing myself way faster than an average man so those wounds won't kill me, but it's true that I could use a little rest.''

Bullet was not angry anymore, but surprised and confused by what he just said ''You heal faster? What do you mean?''

Ken looked at his right arm ''Well, I won't go in all the little details, but this arm gave me a healing factor, so that's why I'm not already dead.''

The young mercenary looked at the arm closely ''What is that arm exactly? It's doesn't look natural.''

''It's the Azure Grimoire'' he answered bluntly.

Bullet's eyes grew wide as she heard that ''The Azure Grimoire! Ain't that supposed to be one of the mightiest weapon of the world?''

Ken laughed at this ''Well for me, it's my right arm.'' Bullet was staring at him with a blank expression on her face and after a moment where both of them said nothing, the boy started to laugh.

Bullet looked at the laughing boy for a moment before starting to laugh too. They both laughed for a moment before Bullet tried to speak ''Why, haha, why are we laughing?''

Ken answered her as he wipe a tear from his cheek ''I don't know. For me I think it was your reaction that was funny. And you?''

''I don't really know either. Maybe it's because of the situation and the fact that we're talking so casually about a dangerous weapon being your right arm.'' Bullet said whiled calming down. After both of them recovered, Bullet looked at the ground with a small smile ''I think it's the first time I ever laughed like this.''

Ken looked at her with a franc smile ''Well I'm glad I could do that much.'' The silver haired girl sat down beside him to relax a bit and after a moment, he spoke again ''By the way, sorry for earlier.''

Bullet looked at him and said ''It's ok, but why did you did that?''

He scratched the back of his head ''Ì was trying to have some fun by making you react. It wasn't to be mean.'' The girl put on a small pout and turned her face to look at the ground as he said one last thing ''Actually, I think I like you.''

She turned around abruptly, red covering her cheek, as she said ''Wha-what do you mean?''

Ken was still looking at the ground so he didn't realized what kind of reaction Bullet had so he kept going normally ''Well, you're straightforward, you're kind, in your own way, you're a good fighter and you're hot headed, but the last one is just a plus.'' He finished as he turned his head to face her with a smirk, but then he saw that her face was now crimson. ''Are you ok?''

Bullet quickly turned her face the other way ''I'm fine, but don't go and say things like that, it's weird.''

The young boy chuckled ''What? Can't take a compliment? What if I told you that you're kinda pretty when you blush like that?'' he said with a smirk.

He received a punch to the shoulder ''Shut up!'' the young girl shouted as she hit him. 'What's wrong with him? How can he say such thing and make it feel like he really mean it?' she tough while staring at the ground.

''Ouch...ok ok I get it, no more compliment.'' He said while chuckling a bit and rubbing his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment before they decided to get back to the camp. The Captain was happy to see that they settled their conflict and called it a day. He showed the young man where he would sleep and left him by himself after telling him that they would wake early tomorrow for some exercise. Ken decided to go wash himself before going to sleep. When he got back, everyone was already in their own tent so he decided to do the same and enter his. ''What are you doing here!'' this sudden shout startled him and when he looked at the source of it, he saw a young woman with a wonderful tan skin, that was only wearing a black bra and her shorts. He stared at the 'beautiful' image before him and he only wake up when an other shout could be heard and a fist hit his face ''Answer god damn it!''

As he returned to his sens, he spoke ''Bullet? you sleep here?'' he was now looking away a bit with red on his cheek.

''Yes it's my tent! Now answer!'' She said while she was also blushing from the fact that she was half naked in front of him.

Ken scratched the back of his head ''Well, the Captain said that this tent was the place I would sleep while I'm here.''

''Tch, if the Captain said so then fine.'' she answered as she laid on her blanket and used her jacket to cover herself a bit.

Ken was a bit surprised by her reaction ''So you'll accept it just like that?''

She turned herself to face him ''If the Captain said it then I have nothing to say against it, but let's make one thing clear: this is my place and this is your place and don't you dare put even a finger in my zone or i'll break it more time then you'd think it's possible to do so.'' she said while showing the limit of both space and staring at him with a menacing look.

Ken move to his side of the tent ''I got it'' he said still blushing but also a bit unnerved by the fact that she was serious about breaking any body part that would break the rules even if it was non intentional.

They both went to sleep with no other problems and no body part were broken that night.

The next morning, as he said, the Captain waked everyone early for some morning exercise. Ken melded in the group pretty well and was a good student. Ken himself was surprise by the difference between teamwork and work alone, but it wasn't the only thing that surprised him. A young woman, that was working often with him due to the Captain wanting both of them to learn how to work together without problems, surprised him a lot. Not only by her battle prowess, but also by her very being and the fact that he felt at ease with her and as the time passed by, he could even feel a strange feeling rising inside him.

The years passed and Ken was regularly sent with te mercenary crew to train or participate in some mission. One day, during winter, the Captain decided that the young man was now an official member of their troupe so he gave him a uniform and an official welcome party. That day, even a certain silver haired mercenary went to congratulate him. ''The jacket suit you.'' She said as she walked toward him. Bullet was now taller with a scar on her nose and even if her upper body didn't really developed great curves, her lower body was simply astonishing and Ken was looking at all of it with still that strange feeling inside him.

''Who are you and what did you do to Bullet.'' he said back. She gave him a small smile as she was waiting for something else than a joke coming out of him, but he decided to have a little more fun ''You sure are as pretty as her, but she would never compliment me like that.''

That last sentence cost him a little punch on the shoulder and a blush from the mercenary ''Can't you just say that you're happy to see me. It's been three months since we last spar.'' Bullet said with mid anger and amusement (a mix she felt more than once around him)

''And you, can you try not to remember when we last see each other by our combat training day.'' he answered with a smirk. ''I'm more than a fighter you know.''

Bullet put both her fist on her tight with an unconvinced expression ''Oh really? What else are you then?''

Ken couldn't ask for a more perfect question ''Well first I'm a good cook, I'm also a funny guy and a girl once told me that I give great massage.''

The mercenary blushed at the last words ''That was one time! Get over it!'' she said as she punched him in the guts.

His breath was cut short and when he recovered he talked again ''Come on, you like it, why you act like that?'' He knew the answer, but he just loved her reaction.

As he expected, he received another punch and a ''Shut up!'' from Bullet. As he was trying to catch his breath, she grabbed him by the collar ''Talk about that again and I'll knock you out!'' She was completely red, but Ken knew it wasn't from anger.

When he was able to speak, he said ''Ok, got it.'' with a small smirk.

She let him go and went away pissed at his attitude, or was it by what he said, or was it because she wasn't acting as she use to when she is around him, maybe a little of everything, but she was still happy to see him. This time, Ken was suppose to go on a mission with the crew and it was suppose to be pretty simple : Locate a bandit camp and destroy it. The captain established an action plan that was quite simple : Ken and Bullet were suppose to do the scouting to locate the camp and comeback with all the data they could get on the enemy. They had two days to complete their part, so they departed immediately.

They walked during half a day, following tracks, until Ken saw something that bothered him a lot ''Hey Bullet! I think there's a storm coming our way. Maybe we should head back to the camp.''

Bullet was still walking as she answered ''It's not a little storm that's gonna stop us, we have a mission to accomplish.''

Ken shook his head at how stubborn she was, but at the same time, he could only admire her sens of duty. They kept on walking for about two more hours before the storm was on them and it was more violent than Ken had expected. They were not able to see even three meters in front of them and the cold was biting them furiously. They decided to find a shelter and ended up inside a small cave that was only covering them from the snow, but not from the cold. They set their tent and went inside it to try and get some heat and rest.

As Ken was trying to get some sleep, he could hear the heavy breathing of a completely frozen Bullet. She was turning her back on him and was trying her best not to show that she was struggling against the cold. As he saw that, Ken wanted to help her, but a scene came back to him *''Don't you dare put even a finger in my zone or i'll break it more time then you'd think it's possible to do so.''* and she was dead serious when she said that.

On her side, Bullet was trying her best to warm herself up without bothering the man behind her. As she was focusing on rubbing her arms, she felt another pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and a warm body press against her back. She was surprised at first, but then she blushed a little ''What are you doing? Don't you remember what I told you?''

The silver haired man simply answered ''You can break me as much as want tomorrow, for now just focus on keeping yourself warm.''

''I can take care of myself.'' she answered with a angered tone.

Now it was Ken's turn to be pissed at her attitude ''Why can't you accept the help of other?''

''Because I want to be independent and I don't want to rely on others!'' she shouted. After a little moment of silence, she talked with a lower tone ''I don't want to be a burden, that's all.''

The arms around her tighten their grasp and that caused her face to redden even more ''You know, the Captain once told me that in a team, what make it really strong is how strong is the bound between them and their ability to help each other. No matter how you think about it, we are a team, so helping each other and relying on each other is only natural.''

As she heard him, Bullet started to relax a bit and she understood what he and the Captain meant by that. She knew that he was right, but she couldn't accept that he would be the only one to help his teammate, so she turned around in his arms to face him and wrapped her own arms around Ken. The action caused the man's face to turn crimson and Bullet was kind of amused by his reaction and the fact that she could finally get some revenge on him ''It's ok for this time, but we'll help each other.''

As she pressed herself against him, Ken felt a reaction in his lower part, a reaction that he knew would make him a dead man if she felt it, but there was nothing he could do to save himself this time. She felt something pressing against her thigh and after a moment of thinking, she finally realised what was happening and her reaction was to be expected. She blushed madly and jabbed his guts. When she realised what she had done, she calmed down a bit (but not really) ''Oh, a...sorry, it's... it was a reflex, but why are you...''

She didn't finished her sentence and Ken answered her the moment he was able to speak again ''Sorry! It's just that...being that close to you...face to face...'' He also didn't finished his sentence.

They stayed like that for a moment before Bullet broke the silence ''So it's like those guy in those bar, you're...''

''NO!'' Ken practically shouted, cutting her before she could finished ''It's not like them. It's...it's just that...argh.'' He just wasn't able to say it and it's was angering him.

The silver haired mercenary wasn't sure about what he was trying to say or even what was pissing him off like that ''So what is it then? Why do you...'' She couldn't finish her sentence since a pair of lips sealed her mouth shut. At first she was dead surprised by what was happening right now, but she then felt a warm feeling inside of her and her body acted on her own. They were both stopped in time as nothing else in the world was important anymore, not the cold nor the mission, only the kiss and the warm feeling of their body pressed against each other.

* * *

Bullet's face was crimson as she was listening to Ken's story ''You know, you're not forced to tell me all those details.''

Ken looked at her face ''You're the one who asked for all the details.'' he said with a smirk. He stared at her face for a moment and was discovering all of her trait again. The more he looked at her face, the more he felt some old feeling coming back.

Her expression showed that she was a little annoyed by the answer he gave her ''Anyway, I got the big idea, now tell me what happened to my crew in your universe, since it look like it's the same thing that happened here.''

Ken' expression was more serious and even a bit sad ''Basically, they were hired by Sector Seven to retrieve a Causality Weapon and they were attacked by Azreal. He killed them all.''

''So the mad dog did it.'' She said thoughtful. ''And about what happened in the Arena?''

He scratched the back of his head ''Well...when he threatened to kill you and the others, i couldn't handle the thought of seeing all of you die just like that.''

''You sure that's just it?'' a voice said from the door.

Ken sent a scared look at the door and only said ''Oh no...'' He saw a squirrel woman with a mischievous smile on her face walking toward them and closing the door behind her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That was long.**

 **Sorry for the late update, but this was a hard chapter to write since I was going into sentimental moments and I didn't want to screw it up (I hope I didn't).**

 **I hope that you like it and next chapter, it's going to be Ragna and Tsubaki's turn to get some feels.**

 **Now the reviews:**

 **Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master: Thanks and as far as it is your wish will be granted.**

 **Guest: Thanks and for Jin, I'll let you see by yourself ;)**

 **P.S: For the vote, I'll let it open until the end of the next chapter and for now, Ragna is going for a little magic upgrade.**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Peace and a Chance

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter and it's time for a reunion between Tsubaki, Jin and Ragna. I know that I should have updated sooner, but since school started, I've been busy like hell and i've decided to update again next year. I'm sorry for the inconvenient and here is the first chapter for the year!.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ragna just left Ken's room as he saw Bullet entered it, deciding it was none of his buisness, he chose to go and see how Tsubaki was doing. As he walked down the alley, he came across Makoto that was walking quite fast. He raised his hand to salute her and she stopped for a moment.

''Hey Ragna.'' she answered back.

''Weren't you supposed to go and see Tsubaki?'' he inquired.

She scratched the back of her head a bit ''Well, yeah, but she was with Jin so I felt kinda out of place.''

Hearing Makoto tell that after what the story that Ken told him left Ragna with a little ball of anger and worries in his stomac. ''I see, so your hurrying back to Ken I suppose.''

''Yep! Can't leave my post for to long with him.'' She answered joyfully ''He is so rash and careless that if I leave him for to long he'll probably jump a spark or two if you know what I mean.''

Ragna sigh ''Yeah, Bullet told me about it. Take care of the guy.''

''Don't worry.'' Makoto said before returning to the room, leaving the Reaper looking for Tsubaki.

As he walked, he tried to remembered that normaly Jin was a psycho only with him, so he shouldn't hurt Tsubaki for no reason. The thought, even if it was a little awkward, rasured him and all his worries vanished when he saw the redhead and his brother talk like normal persons. The two stopped talking when they saw the Reaper enter the room and Tsubaki was the first to greet him ''Oh! Hello Ragna.''

''Hey.'' he answered her and then he turned to his brother ''Jin...''

''What are you doing here brother? Came to surrender yourself finally?'' Jin said with a wicked smille, a small one, but still wicked.

As they were both staring at each other, one word was stuck in Tsubaki's mind ''Brother? You two are brothers?''

Ragna turned back his atention to her ''Yeah, that brat over there is my little brother.''

Jin chuckled ''Oh brother, don't say such mean words, you know that I only want the best for you, but you just don't want to let me help you.''

''Help me?! Don't make me laugh Jin, like getting stabed to death by you would help me!'' Ragna said angrily.

The redhead was trying to figured out what was being said so she interviened ''Wait a second you two. Jin, all this time you were trying to kill your own brother...why?''

Jin looked at her with a middly annoyed expression ''Because like this, my dear brother won't have to suffer anymore, and as his sibbling, it is my duty to help my brother to get eternal peace.''

Tsubaki was simply awestruck at his answer while Ragna was annoyed at best. The Reaper was about to say what he thought about that bullshit answer, but he was surprised to hear Tsubaki talk first ''No, I can't accept that you are trying to kill Ragna for such...such...a stupid reason. Jin, not only he is your brother, but also he saved me, he freed me from the imperator's curse. Does it mean something for you?''

Ragna was totally surprised by the fact that she took his side and even defended him with such determination in her voice. Jin was also shocked by that fact, but he was also a little conflicted ''So he is the one that make you comeback?'' Tsubaki noodded ''And you're asking me to put aside my duty for that?''

Her eyes were holding back a flow of tears as she saw his reaction ''Not only for that, but yes, I want you to let Ragna live his life without trying to kill him.''

Jin pondered for a moment while looking at both Tsubaki and his brother. For the redhead, it seemed like an eternity as she watched someone so close to her chosing between an 'idiotic duty' and her plead and feelings. For Ragna on the other hand, he was surprised like hell to see his brother even concidering to let him go, that was something he never thought could be possible, but as he was witnessing, a lot of impossible things were happening recently, like someone really taking his side even against someone dear to them. After a moment, Jin finally decided ''Tsubaki, I don't know what happened for you to take my brother's side, but even so, i can't stop now, one day I will kill him.'' She couldn't hold them any longer and tear were finally flowing even if just a little. Ragna was, even for him, strangely pissed about the way his brother threw aside his friends feeling for his psychotic needs, but Jin continued ''But, for the sake of our friendship, I will let my brother go for now. After all, it seems like those people need him for their plans.''

Tsubaki was happy to see that she still meant something for him and that he would at least listen a little, but for Ragna, it was totaly different, he was awestruck. Jin, his psychomaniac little brother actually accepted to leave him be, even if he said that it was just for now, that was something he never even hoped to dream of. Jin then left the place saying that he had to talk with Kagura about the upcoming events. Once they were alone, Tsubaki turned to face Ragna with a radiant smile but her expression changed when she saw him. He was staring at her like if she was an apparition and that intense gaze alone was enough to redden her cheeks a little ''What's wrong? Aren't you happy about it?''

The Reaper cameback to his senses ''Oh, sorry about that. It's just that...I can't believe what you just did.''

She smiled at him ''Well first of all, I can't accept the fact that two brothers are trying to kill eachother like that, plus that's the least i can do to pay you back.''

''Well, concider it's done. That's a huge load off my shoulder, now I feel like I owe you.'' Ragna said while scratching the back of his head. Tsubaki was about to talk, but her stomact talked for her first as he produced quite a loud sound. Ragna chuckled at it while Tsubaki became crimson with embarassment ''I think I know how to fix that. Wanna go take a bite?''

She started to panic a little, but not because she was scared, because she thought 'Is he asking me out?!'. That sounded crazy, it was at the same level as if someone said that they loved Noel's cooking, but she remembered a blue haired girl that proved that even the craziest thing could happen so she finaly decided to answer. ''Yes, of course. Thanks for the offer.''

Ragna smiled at her ''Let's go then.''. He then procced to walk toward the kitchen.

Remarking that, Tsubaki spoke ''Wait, at this hour, the chef is probably not there, so why are you going that way?''

Ragna answered her simply ''Don't worry, i'll cook for us.''

''You can cook?'' the redhead asked more interested than surprised.

''Yeah, learned from my master. Not as good as him, but I can still make a decent dish.'' the Reaper answered.

After a moment, they finally arrived at the empty dining room where Ragna asked Tsubaki to sit at a table and wait for him. He then went directly to the kitchen and started to work. At the table, the former Wing of Justice was absorbed in her thought 'So was he asking me out when he offered or did he just thought of this as a way to repay me? Why does he care for me and why do i become so flustered when he stares at me? It's the first time I really meet him and pass some time with him so why do I react like that? I've never felt like this before, but at the same time...he is the one that saved me, so maybe it is natural for me to feel that way? Yes that's it! I just feel like I still need to do something for him, after all, just asking Jin to let him be is not really a lot compared to actually saving my life and freeing me from the Imperator's curse. So I must think of some way's to repay my debt...'

Before she knew it, Ragna was already back with their food ''Here you go, hope you're not vegan.''

Tsubaki looked at the plate in front of her and was genuinely surprised by it. It was a steak with vegetables and what appeared to be a red wine sauce. The dish was looking at least as good at it smelled good and that was that fact that surprised her the most, It looked refined. It was like she ordered a steak from a real chef in a good restaurant. ''Thank you.'' she said as she took her first bite and she was happy to see that even the taste was great.

Once they finished Tsubaki thanked him for the delicious. ''Glad you liked it.'' Ragna answered ''I think I saw some chocolate bar back their, want one?''

Tsubaki's face light up as she cheerfully answered him ''Oh, I would really like one please!'' The sudden out burst of the red head surprised the Reaper, but he decieded not to mind as he went to pick two bar.

Once they finished their desert, Tsubaki giggled. Ragna looked at her with a questioning look so she decided to explain ''Sorry, it's just that it as been a long time since i last enjoy a meal with with a friend.''

The Reaper smiled ''Well, if you liked it, we could try it again another time if you want.''

She blushed wildly ''Oh, euh...yes, i would like that.'' her heart was pounding like crazy 'What was that?! Did...did he really...well...why not.' Something finally clarified in her mind, after all, why wouldn't she give him a chance, who know, maybe will it turn out better than she could expect?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here it is. Will she be deceive by her own feelings? How will the Reaper react to that? Read to know more!**

 **P.S: Ragna is officially receiving a magic boost! Hope you'll like it!**

 **Now the reviews:**

 **Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master: Thanks for the support and your opinion, it really help!**

 **TheAnimeRacer: Here you go and the rest is coming next month and for Ken you'll see later ;)**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Evil plans! Evil plans everywhere!

**Hello everyone! Here it is, the new chapter. I'm really happy to see how some people react to my story and I would like to thank everyone for your review, it's because of you that i can improve my story and even just comments to say that you like my story really motivate me even more, so again thank you all.**

 **Now, let's get this chapter started!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Ragna and Tsubaki were enjoying a nice meal together, well, let's just say that someone else wasn't enjoying his day like the Reaper. A little moment after Ragna had left Makoto to see Tsubaki, the beastkin went directly to Ken's room, but before she opened the door, she heard something interesting.

Due to her enhanced hearing, she was able to hear Ken talking to Bullet through the door 'Wait a sec...they know each other? At least Ken knows her from his place. Let's see how it turns out' she thought with a malicious grin. She kept listening to the entire story, but at a moment, her grin disapered only to comeback biger and even more malicious then before. When it ended, she decided that it was time for her entrence "You sure that's just it?".

"Oh no..."Ken`s reaction only served to fuel Makot`s desire to toy with him, but what gave her the last push she needed to play with both of them was Bullet`s face when she realized that someone was listening all along. She was crimson and she was looking at the beastkin with a mix of shame and shyness, but Makoto could see that it wasn`t her lone presence that was causing that deep blush and that declared the start of the game.

"For how long have you been their?" Ken asked unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

And to help him even more, the squirel woman decided to answer unclearly "Long enough"

Bullet, who had stayed silent until now, decided to escape the situation "Well, since I have my answers, I think that I`ll...I`ll..."

As she was trying to find an excuse to leave, Makoto cut her short ''Oh no you can't leave now, I had so much things i wanted to talk with you.'' Ken knew that if the mercenary wasn`t able to leave now, she would be stuck here until the beastkin was finished with both of them, but Bullet, feeling cornered, surrendered, thinking that it would probably not be as bad as she thought. ''So, you two were pretty close as I see.'' simple words, deadly effect. Both of them were bright red and Makoto was enjoying every bit of it.

''That was in his reality, I don't really know him.'' Bullet answered with what she had left of composure.

Ken stood there in silence, trying to figure a way out of it before it was to late, but he wasn't fast enough as hell fell down on him. The beastkin unleashed her most evil plan ''Well, why don't we fix that?'' she asked. As the mercenary was trying to figure out what she meant, Ken realised and he was panicked (a part of him was still happy at the idea tho ;) but yet again, the squirrel was faster ''I mean that, after the party that Kagura talked about, you two could try to go out together and see if you go the same connection then in his place. After all you did...''

She wasn't able to finished as Ken interrupted her ''We did nothing! We nerver crossed that line!'' he said in panic.

Bullet understood what they were talking about, but instead of being relieved, she got a strange feeling inside of her, it was like...disappointment maybe, but for Makoto, she giggled and felt a little of relief. The mercenary wasn't sure, but the proposition of the squirrel woman came back to her ''I'm not sure. I've never really 'been out' with someone outside of work so, I don't really...''

''Don't worry about it, you have an entire day to think about what you want to do. Also I can help you with the details and to give you some idea.'' Makoto was way to happy with the situation and it wasn't helping Ken in the least.

Bullet looked a moment at the man in the bed and then looked back at the beastkin ''Well I guess I could try...''

She wasn't even able to finish that she was already taken away by the squirrel woman ''Perfect then! Now come with me, we'll discuss everything while eating something, I'm starving!'' The mercenary wanted to protest but Makoto wasn't listening anymore ''See ya Ken! Take care!'' and they both left the Reaper alone in his room in complete confusion.

''What just happened?'' was the only thing he could say before laying back in his bed, to tired to think anymore. He felt back asleep and thought to himself that he would try to settle everything when he would have the strength to do it.

* * *

In the mean time, Kokonoe was in front of her screens and was looking at a replay of the battle between Ken and Azrael. ''This little ass-hole will have some explaining to do when he wake up. At least he held his word.'' She took out a lollipop from her desk and put it in her mouth as she was thinking out loud ''Now, I wounder how they'll react to this little surprise, I wanted to keep him hidden for now, but he is way to stubborn...Damn it! like one dumb Reaper wasn't enough!''

* * *

In Kagura's room, The Black Knight was talking with Hibiki ''So Iwas thinking about a huge banquet in the ball room, I'll have some calls to make to be sure that i got some good friends of mine to come celebrate. We need music, the good lighting for the mood and the booze! don't forget the booze!''

As Kagura was still enumerating everything that he wanted for his ''Mega Party'' Hibiki sigh and decided that it was time to return him to earth ''Sir, I'm sorry, but most of what you are talking about is impossible now due to the immense amount of electricity that we had to use for the plan and I will not ask the solders under you command to prepare a room for a party, that would be completely inappropriate.''

Kagura was shocked and sadden by the news ''So all of that is impossible?''

''Well sir, we could still organise a banquet, but for a limited amount of person.'' Hibiki answered

After a moment of pondering, Kagura finally had a flash ''Hibiki, I think that I have the perfect idea.'' he said with a confident smile.

''But no other guess.'' Hibiki replied.

''Oh come on!''

* * *

In a place that look like a laboratory, a man wearing a fedora was walking toward a door and opened it ''Knock knock, I'm coming in!''

In the room there was another man with blond hair and he seemed annoyed with the intrusion of the green haired man ''Why are you bothering me Hazama, I need calm to work and you sure cannot bring me such a thing.''

''Don't be so mean colonel, I was just coming to check if you saw the news.'' the green haired man said with a falsely affected expression.

''I am aware of the mad dogs defeat.'' The puppeteer simply said.

Terumi was now back to normal ''And you have no comments? There was still a new guy that came out of nowhere and put our dog back in his little ice cave.''

Relius finally turned around to face the ghost ''I don't need to comment it, I need to study it, after all, this man could be an impairment to our plan, especially if Kokonoe is behind that.''

''You scared of the damn cat! HA, that's hilarious!'' Terumi began to laugh madly.

Becoming more and more annoyed with Hazama's attitude, he decided to try and make him leave ''Didn't you said that you would like to pay them a visit?''

The laugh stopped ''I did actually and you won't believe what i got out of my little trip.''

''You actually have data we could use?'' The scientist inquired.

''More then you could dream off.'' answered Terumi with a dark grin that would send chills in most peoples spine. As the two man begin to share their info and plan even more terrible schemes, a pair of yellow eyes were looking at them from afar, and his malicious and happy expression meant nothing good.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There it is, finally introduce our favourite villains and they are ready to fuck everything up! A little short, but it is only meant to prepare the rest so next chapter should be longer.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and as always R &R.**

 **Now the review:**

 **TheAnimeRacer: Thanks for the support!**

 **Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master: Happy to that you enjoy it!**

 **shadowedge27: Sorry for the wait and for the rest, I already have an idea that you might like, but you'll have to wait a little more ;)**


	10. Aftermath and Party!

**Hello everyone! April fool! This chapter come out later on purpose since it's the first so sorry for the little joke. Here come another chapter!**

 **It's time to party!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A day had pass after the return of Tsubaki and the defeat of Azrael and everyone had recover, thanks to Celica. Right after breakfast, everyone was called in Kagura's office for a meeting. It took some time, but everyone managed to get there, well, practically everyone.

''Where`s that dumb ass?'' Asked a seemingly pissed Kokonoe (She is tired of waiting...she always is) ''I thought that he was fine when you checked on him Celica.''

''Well, there were no visible injuries and he seem fine to me when we talked this morning.'' Celica answered while trying to remember everything.

''Give the guy a break, he went through hell and back an I sure know how it is. He`ll come when he`s ready.'' Ragna said to try and calm down the situation.

As the room went silent, it was not to long before they could hear someone speak really loudly ''Sorry! Excuse me! Out of the way!'' and moments later, Ken was finally in the room...with Makoto...on his back. No need to say that his face was crimson of shame from the situation but the beastkin was enjoying the ride (and the situation) without even caring. As she finally let go of his back, he let out a small sigh of relief ''Sorry to be late, I had some...complication.''

On her side, Makoto giggled ''I tried to help you, but you didn`t wanted.''

''Yes...help...'' Ken saw the 'what`s going on' look that Ragna was giving him and he answered with a _I_ _`'_ ll tell you later look' (they`re really good with non-verbal talk :).

Bullet was looking at the scene and with the talk she had with the squirrel woman, she wasn`t sure of how she should take the situation, so she decided to study it, after all, human interaction wasn`t her forte.

Now that everyone was there, Kokonoe decided to start the meeting ''Finally, let`s get started. First of all, as you can see, both our plans where a success. We captured Azrael and took back Tsubaki Yayoi on our side and we even did it without causality, so that`s good. Now, we can enter the second phase of our plan, but before that, there is something I want to know.'' at those words, a video of the fight between Ken and Azrael started playing on the wall.

Kagura was looking at the grimalkin whit a questioned look ''Why are you showing us this?''

''Because there is something I want to know about that.'' The video stopped at the moment where lightning appeared to cover Ken`s body.

''Well that`s a lightning ars, I don`t see what`s wrong with it.'' Kagura said bluntly.

''It`s not an ars, it`s magic and I want to know how in hell you can do this?'' She asked to the second Reaper while glaring at him.

Everyone`s eyes were turned toward the man and he thought 'This is becoming a trend' before answering ''Ok, I guess you wouldn`t be satisfied with the 'training' answer so I`ll go with this one. Your mother.''

Everyone was dumbfounded by this strange answer, especial Kokonoe that wasn`t able to contain a ''What?''

''That`s what I said, your mother, Nine, trained me to master magic.'' Ken said. As he saw that they might need a little more, he kept going ''During my last fight against Nine, a magical missap happened, what you call an entropic spell and that caused her to come back to her old self. After that, she joined our side and taught me how to use magic.'' As he said those words, he raised his right arm and small sparks of electricity started to run around his fingers ''That`s how i discovered that I had an affinity for lightning magic and developped my own style.''

Kokone seemed satisfied with the answer ''So that`s why you can use your Grimoire even with Celica around, you`re using your mana to power it instead of setheir.'' Ken nodded. ''So, anything else you can do that we should be aware of?''

''Nope. If I could have done something more, I would have done it against Azrael.'' he answered simply.

''So now that's out of the way, we have other thing to talk about.'' The Black Knight said as he faced everyone. ''First of all, I prepared the celebration for our victory of yesterday and the party will start at eight to night and will go on until we all drop.''

No one apparently shared Kagura's enthusiastic behaviour for the upcoming party, but they were still interested by the idea, well mostly everyone ''I'll pass on this, i have way more important things to do than waste my time in one of your 'party' Kagura. I'm off.'' and with that, Kokonoe left the room.

''That was to be expected, but no matter.'' The Black Knight said ''Now, as for another issue, Ken.'' hearing his name, the man focused back on Kagura ''Since your fight with Azreal was kind of flashy, we can't expect people to not ask who is the guy that did all this, so we'll have to make you play the role of a NOL officer.''

Ken chuckled ''Well that`s a coincidence.'' Kagura looked at him with a questioning look so he answered it ''It`s just that as I was looking for you guys, i kinda discovered that the 'me' form here was a NOL officer.''

''How did you found that?'' The Black Knight asked ''A civilian can`t check the NOL archives normally.''

''I didn`t check the archives, I checked a cemetery.'' he bluntly answered.

There was a small silence before Ragna decided to speak ''So you`re...dead?''

''Yup, and guess who`s the guy that chopped me open?'' Ken asked with a small grin.

Realising the fact, the Reaper tried to apologise ''Oh shit...I'm...''

Ken laughed a little ''Nah not you, Terumi had a little fun with his butterfly knives and my belly.'' shivers crawled on his skin ''Just remembering the guy make me want to...''

Kagura cut the discussion to go back to the matters at hand ''Ok, in that case, we`ll make you pass as a secret operative. Since we can`t use your name, we`ll give you a code name.''

Thinking about it a moment, Ken realised something ''You just wanted to give me a nickname don`t you?''

Kagura gave nervous laugh ''What, I have no idea what you`re talking about. So what do you think of The Black Lighting?''

Ken was looking at him with a mildly annoyed expression ''Really, The Black Knight and The Black Lightning, that`s a nice combo don`t you think?''

Everyone realised what was going on, but strangely enough, they decided to play along, after all, he is the guy that get the joke normally. Ragna was the first to start ''No, I think that The Thunder Beast would be better.'' The Reaper saw the look that Ken was giving him and simply said ''What? I`m trying to help.''

Makoto followed suit ''Oh I know! Let`s give him a wolf tail and call him The Black Wolf!''

Ken was stupefied ''Now you want to change me too!''

Celica decided to give her idea too ''Why going on something that sound menacing, why not The Lightning Defender?''

''Please give me a break!''

Noel, that was thinking since it all started shouted ''Oh I got it! The Thunder Beast!''

Ragna reminded her ''Already called it.''

Noel was a little disappointed but started to think again. Ken was listening to all this, powerless until he thought he heard his salvation in the form of Bullet ''I don`t know why you`re all making such a big deal about that.'' 'Finally!' Ken thought 'Thank you Bullet, I`ll owe you...' ''Let`s just call him Lighting. It`s short, efficient and easy to remember.'' all his hope of coming out of this were now gone.

Kagura spoke again ''Yeah, but we need something that`s at least a little impressive. You know what, why not let the man himself decide.''

All the eyes were staring at Ken, all with the same amusement and persistence in their look. Knowing he would not escape, he tried his best ''Ok fine, just give me a moment to think about it...'' evreyone in the room was looking at him with a grin on their face, waiting for him to chose. After a moment, he spoke again ''Well, we got a Knight and a Reaper, so since i'm far from an angel i'll be The Raging Demon, how's that?''

''Not bad, but I still think my idea was better.'' The Black Knight answered. Ken only looked at him with the 'really?' expression on his face at which he answered quickly ''Ah don't worry, I'll take care of everything, but for now I'll make sure everything is ready for the party.''

Once Kagura and Hibiki left the place (yes he was there the whole time but didn't wanted to intervene) everyone was about to also leave to their various occupation, but Ken intercepted Ragna ''Hey Ragna.''

The Reaper stopped and turned to face him ''Yes?''

''I think I recall that you were interested to know how i was able to use my arm while Celica is around. Now that you know, would you like to learn?'' the man asked him.

Ragna chuckled ''Was wondering if I had to ask you. Sure when do we start?''

''What about tomorrow morning?'' Ken asked.

''Sure, good for me.'' Ragna answered.

Both man saluted the other and they went to their respective room to relax before the evening. When he turned the corner, Ragna saw that Tsubaki was waiting fro him. Whe she saw him, she saluted him immediately ''Oh hello Ragna.''

''Hello. You were waiting for me?'' he asked.

''Actually yes. I wanted to know if...'' she lowered her head with a little red on the cheeks.

Ragna was still waiting for her to finish, but he couldn't help himself to think that her reaction was cute ''You wanted to know if...''

She raised her head quickly ''Uhm well, I wanted to know if you...wanted to take a walk before the party. I mean if you have something better to do I would...''

She never finished her sentence ''Yeah it would be nice.'' the Reaper simply answered.

She smiled at him ''Perfect then! Do you want to go now?''

''Yeah why not.'' he said with a grin. They then proceed to the backyard of the residence and started their walk together, without a care in the world.

* * *

Back inside, Ken, who had made a little passage to the kitchen to catch something to eat, was finally arriving at his room. He was ready to just lay down and rest until the party, but what he saw when he opened the door made him forget that idea. Bullet and Makoto were already in the room and they were speaking until they heard the door open.

When they saw him, Makoto was the first to greet him ''Oh, hi Ken. We were actually talking about you.''

Ken was slowly recovering from his surprise ''Oh, really? Well uh, what were you talking about?''

Bullet was the one to answer that question ''I was telling her that your reaction are, in fact, fun to see.''

''What?'' the silver haired man was looking at Bullet, then at Makoto ''So you...''

Makoto giggled ''What? I just suggested her something to try, that's all.''

As Ken was thinking about how of a bad influence Makoto could be sometime, Bullet kept going ''And we also came to an agreement about our situation.''

Ken was confused and a little panicked ''What agreement?''

Makoto's mischievous grin appeared on her face ''That's between me and Bullet, so no need for you to care about that. On another note, we also discussed about your date.'' Ken's face of confusion was something Makoto was enjoying maybe a little to much but she kept going ''So we thought that tomorrow you could stay together for the evening, visiting the place, eat at a restaurant, you know, regular stuff.''

Ken looked at Bullet and saw that even if she was a little red she still seemed ok with what Makoto just said ''Well, i guess I can do that, but...''

Before he could finish Makoto grabbed Bullet by the arm and proceed to the door ''It's settled then. See ya at the party.'' Bullet barely manage to say goodbye before being dragged by the hyperactive beastkin.

Once they were gone, Ken laid on his bed ''In what am I getting myself into?''

* * *

Later that day, the party was about to begin and everyone was gathering in the ball room. When everyone was finally there, Kagura started to speak ''I wanted to take the opportunity to thank everyone for their contribution to the success of our plan. We couldn't have done it without you and this party is for you so drink and eat all you want and...''

Kagura was interupted by a knock at the door of the room. Hibiki went and oppened it revealing a man well know to practically everyone in the room and it wasn't long before his loud voice was heard ''Were you starting the party without me? If I didn't had received the invitation personally, I would have been offended.'' Bang Shishigami entered the room with a package in his hand

''No don't worry, you're just in time old friend.'' The Black Knight said a he approached the man. ''You brought what I asked.''

''But of course! I, Bang Shishigami, am a man who always keep his words!'' he proclaimed as he gave the package to Kagura ''As you asked, a bottle of my personal reserve of sake and some sushi.''

Kagura took the kit happily ''I knew that I could count on you.''

The ninja stood proudly ''And don't worry about the amount, I brought a lot more with me.''

Kagura looked at the man with a questioning look ''Wait...you brought more?''

As he said those words, a great amount of ninjas entered the room each carrying a package of different size and style. As the flow entered, everyone was shocked by the sudden arrival of so many people. Kagura looked at Bang with his face still paralyse and the ninja reacted ''What? Shouldn't I have brought them?''

Shivers went down the Black Knight's back as he could feel a dark aura staring at him intensely and the person producing the said aura was none other then Hibiki. As Kagura was trying to not get killed by Hibiki, Ragna and Ken, who were beside the huge table were talking.

''Oh please not that guy.'' Ragna complained.

''Well, see the good side of it, now the party will be way more lively.'' Ken answered cheerfully.

''I don't know how you can be so cheerful about that.''

''I don't know how you can be so grumpy about that.''

They stared at each other for a moment before they both chuckled and shrugged it off. The party was now officially on and everyone was enjoying it their own way by drinking, eating, dancing, speaking or all of the above. Well everyone but Kagura for who it was forbidden to drink even a single drop of alcohol and Hibiki was constantly on watch for him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And the party went on. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and for those who had hoped to see some 'events' during the party, I say wait for the next chapter and it should be fun.**

 **As always R &R**

 **Now for the review:**

 **KnightSpark: For her it's a way to have fun by teasing them and there is more to it but you must already know that ;)**

 **Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master: Thx a lot! Hope i'll be able to keep you entertained!**

 **BlackSavior: Really happy to know that you like it and you are right ''better Kate then never'' ;).**

 **Even if it's only one time, it's really fun for writers to know that people enjoy their story, it motivate them and when i read your comment and see how much you want more of it, it really brighten my day.**

 **So to all my readers, Thank you for your support and I'll keep doing my best to make every chapters the best possible.**

 **See you next time!**


	11. Training

**Hello everyone! It`s time for some magic training between Ragna and Ken. I always happy to see how people seem to like my story and I`ll always try to do my best work for you.**

 **Now let`s get to it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party was over for some time now and the morning was coming. Ragna was slowly waking up and as he did, his eyes stopped on a sleeping Tsubaki. She was laying peacefully on her bed as The Grim Reaper was watching over her (that doesn`t seem quite right for the name tho). As he raised from the chair he was sleeping in to stretch, he heard the red head waking up. ''Morning''

Tsubaki was still affected by her evening and wasn`t to sure of who said that. She took her time to sit on her bed, rub her eyes and look around to see Ragna, standing beside her bed. ''Ragna? What are you doing here?.''

''Was making sure you were ok after last night. So, how you feel?'' he asked.

She rubed her head as she could feel a slight pain from it ''Well my head hurt a little...I shouldn`t have eaten all those chocolate.''

Ragna chuckled ''Told you there was alcohol in that.''

''But they were so delicious. Actually, I think that's the first time I turned drunk.'' she replied while rubbing her forehead.

Ragna chuckled again ''Well don't worry about it, you weren't the only one wasted last night.''

''I think you are right. If I remember well, Noel was lying on a table half asleep with a bottle in her hand. I should have watched Makoto more, I'm sure she did some kind of drinking contest to make Noel like this.'' Tsubaki thought out loud.

''Don't worry about it. Celica took care of Noel and she was fine. But I'm surprised you guessed that the squirrel started a driking contest.'' The Reaper said.

The redhead giggled ''When you take the time to know her, you discover that she is a very good friend, but her tendency to always try to have fun can bring her some trouble.'' At this she started to stretch. ''You know who participated?''

Ragna tried to remember ''Well, if I remember Noel was there with the squirrel, butt floss and Ken.''

''Wait.'' Tsubaki exclaimed ''Colonel Mustsuki wasn't participaiting?'' she almost seemed shocked.

Ragna chuckled ''Nah, that Hibiki dude was forbidding him to get close to anything related to alcohol. It's like he was being tortured.''

''I see. So do you know how it ended?'' she asked.

''Not really.'' he answered simply ''Last time I checked, Noel was out and Ken was busy trying all the different kind of alcohol he could find while the two other girls were arguing over something.''

The former Wing of Justice seemed more calm ''At least she didn't caused chaos like last time.''

''Was that bad?'' the Reaper inquire.

The redhead giggled ''You have no idea.''

As she was getting up, Ragna started to walk toward the door ''Well, I think i'll go now, I got to meet Ken for a training session. See ya.'' They waved each other goodbye and the Reaper went to the training room Hibiki had reserved them.

* * *

In another room, Ken was slowly waking up, but he was still a little drowsy from last night drinking session. Well it was totally worth it, he was able to try 13 different kind of drink and he was finally able to try the famous Red Dragon Sake and it was damn good. Even if his thought and senses were still weak, he was still able to enjoy the fluffiness of his bed sheets and the warm and soft wind blowing on him...wait a moment...there was no windows in his room and the feeling...he could swear he already felt this kind of sheets before... As he slowly opened his eyes, he could saw a fluffy tail covering him like a blanket...him? Not only him, but there was some one else beside him. 'Not again' He thought as he reluctantly turned his head to confirm that Makoto was there, but he saw Bullet. Yes, the white haired mercenary was laying beside him in bed sleeping peacefully also covered by the tail. He created a new kind of red as he realized the situation he was in. He quickly looked at him to see that, thanks to god, he was still fully dressed and so were the other two. ''That's a relief.'' he said to himself, but loudly enough that a certain beastkin woke up.

''Uh...you awake?'' she asked still half asleep. He wasn't able to answered because of how flustered he was. She sat on the bed, taking back her tail in the process ''Hope you slept well, cuz i sure did.'' she said as she laid her head on his chest ''You're confy too you know.''

Nothing that was happening right now was helping him to calm down. He was trying to remember as hard as he could how the hell he ended up in this situation. He remembered his talk with Ragna, the food he took and Makoto starting a little drinking game. Everyone had a bottle of sake and the first to finish it had won. Noel, Bullet and 5 ninjas participated and so the game started. Makoto, Bullet and Ken drank directly from the bottle, ignoring the glasses that was beside it and as she saw that, Noel tried to imitate them, bad idea as she wasn't able to handle her drink and ended up drunk before she could even reach the half of the bottle. Soon after, the five ninjas were also eliminated as they fell face first on the table, on the ground or simply jumped from their chair to reach the bathroom. Ken was the first to finish, but he was almost immediately followed by Bullet and soon after Makoto. After he asked what he had won to the two other participants left, he started to try the other liquor around the table without even waiting for the answer. After that, the last thing he remembered was to be pulled by two person.

Makoto giggled as she saw his confused and flustered reaction ''What, you don't remember? It was the price we agreed to give you even tho I would have preferred to have you for myself.''

''I heard that'' said a certain mercenary that was slowly turning around to face the two ''Like I would make it that easy for you.'' As she said that, she grabbed Ken's arm and pressed herself against him.

As Ken's face was still creating another variation of red, he was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation since he felt that anymore of that would kill him. His mind was racing like crazy and then he remembered ''Girls, could you please let me go, I need to go to an important training session with Ragna.''

Both girl looked at him a little disappointed ''You can't stay a little longer?'' asked the beastkin.

''Sorry.'' Ken answered as he hoped that for one time, his bad luck would go see someone else.

''If it's for important training then...'' Bullet said and she let go of his arm and laid on her side of the bed. ''After all, we'll still see each other later.''

Seeing that the mercenary let go, Makoto did the same with a little disappointment. Ken quickly got up from the bed and went for the door, thanking heaven that it worked. ''See ya later.'' He said as he go out of the room.

* * *

Later in the training room, Ken and Ragna were sitting face to face meditating, or at least trying to meditate since Ragna seemed really pissed and agitated. After a moment, a spark of black energy appeared on the Reaper's body ''Damn it!'' he yelled.

''Calm down, getting worked up won't help in this situation.'' Ken told him as he opened his eyes.

''We've been at this for hours and i still can't make the thing! Of course I pissed!.'' The angry Reaper yelled.

Ken chuckled ''What you thought that just because you wanted to produce mana it would appear like magic?''

Ragna stopped for a moment ''Uh...Ok this one wasn't bad.''

As the Reaper calmed down a little, ken thought about the situation ''Maybe we started at the wrong end. I thought that getting you to produce mana would help you learn magic, but I think we'll turn this around.''

''What you mean?'' inquired Ragna.

''Get up.'' Ken said as he also stood up. ''We'll focus on making you summon magic.''

Ragna was confused ''How can I cast a spell without mana?''

''Nah you got mana inside you I'm sure of it. You're just not able to control it yet.'' Ken told him ''So in order to bring it out, I'll make you summon your magic nature.''

''Magic nature?'' asked the Reaper.

''It's the magic you're suppose to have the most affinity with. Like me and lightning.'' answered Ken.

Ragna seemed to understand ''Ok so how do we do this?''

Ken took a few steps back ''First you have to close your eyes and focus on yourself. Once that's done, try to pinpoint the first thing you can feel about you and get a grip of it as hard as you can.''

Ragna did as he was told and focused. At first he didn't felt anything, but after a moment, he could see something, he could see a small light inside of him and as he reached to grab it, he could feel it, his burning desire and anger. The Ragging inferno of his life and emotion completely surrounded him and as he opened his eyes, he realise that there actually was fire around him. Although he could feel the heat from it, it wasn't burning him and it was even feeling comfortable. He was about to look at ken to talk to him, but he didn't saw him ''Ken? You there?''

''Over here.'' The Reaper looked and saw that the man was actually laying on the ground with some minor burns ''Damn, you sure made it flashy.''

As Ragna managed to suppress his fire he went to check on the man ''Hey, are You alright?''

Ken got up as he dusted off ''Yeah, was mostly surprised by the blast. Should have been more careful but hey congrats for that.''

Ragna scratched the back of his head ''Thanks, can't believed it worked so well.''

''Well for people like us who have strong emotional side, it's sometime easier to release our magic by this side.'' Ken explained.

''I see.'' said Ragna ''So what's next?''

''Now we get a little sparing session.'' Ken answered as he went to the other side of the room.

Ragna grinned ''Good for me, but even if it's just training I won't go easy on you.''

Ken grinned in return ''Wouldn't have it another way, but just one thing, try to use your magic in this fight as much as you can.''

''No problem.'' The Reaper said as he readied Blood-Scythe.

Both fighter looked at each other in the eyes and as if they had agreed, they both dashed at the same time toward the other. Ragna was throwing a downward slash and it was met by a fist. The Reaper was surprised that it didn't just cut right trough it, but then he saw that the fist was clad in a protective barrier made of black energy and lightning. Ken managed to push the sword away and gave the Reaper a good kick to the side that send him away. Ragna managed to land on his feet and was quick to counter-attack with his trademark '' **Death Spike** '' but this time, the attack was covered in flame. Ken tried to counter with his '' **Cerberus** '' but Ragna's attack was stronger and blasted through the three heads before hitting the man that was now trying to protect himself with his arms.

After he recovered fom the blast, Ken looked at the Reaper with a smile ''Well that's some power you got there.''

''Can say the same about you. Only got a lucky kick so that's not much.'' said a grinning Reaper

The smile on Ken's face became a little darker ''Now you're asking for it.''

Black energy and lightning burst form Ken as he dashed toward Ragna. The Reaper readied his sword to intercept as the energy around Ken formed a large black wing. As he launched his attack, he yelled '' **Black Drake** '' and the blade and the wing crashed into one an other. Ragna was the one to be pushed back by the hit and Ken rushed him once again with a lightning fast roundhouse kick to the face.

As the Reaper went back into his stance he said ''Ok never mind what I said.''

''Ready for more?'' asked Ken willing to keep going.

''Keep it coming!'' shouted the Reaper as the two began to exchange blows for blow, some were regular, other enhanced by their BlazBlue, other by their magic and some time by both. Their fight went one for several minutes before they were at a stand still once again.

As Ragna was about to charge again, Ken stopped him ''Hey Ragna, let's try something else, what do you say?''

The Reaper stopped ''Sure what is it?''

'' **Lightning Emperor** ''as he said those words the lightning around Ken's body intensified and Ragna could feel the new strength that his friend was emitting. ''I call that 'Full Body Magic'. To keep it simple, you infuse your body with your magic and you keep it there. It's like an overdrive.''

Understanding where Ken was going, Ragna started to focus his magic on his body, at first he only felt his regular flame but as he focused more and more he finally felt something really close to his overdrive '' **Fire Rampage** '' Ragna's body was emitting intense heat as it was covered in fire and both man could easily feel the new intensity of the power.

''Damn you make it look easy.'' Ken said with a small chuckle.

''Got a good teacher, he keep it simple and easy to understand.'' Ragna said also chuckling slightly.

Ken went back in position ''Now that you can do that, what about we test that new strength to its fullest?''

Ragna readied himself ''Bring it on.''

Both man powered up to the max as their power was making the whole room shaking. Both their right fist became the focus of all their power and once their attacks were ready, they dashed yelling '' **Hell Fang** '' '' **Dark Rampage** ''. Their fists were about to connect as a loud sound was eared in the place and both fighter released their power and fell on their knees while holding their stomach.

''Can't believe this is happening right now.'' Said an half ashamed half angry Reaper.

''Should have seen it coming. We didn't eat since yesterday and we've been training for hours.'' said Ken with the same expression as Ragna.

''I feel like Tao right now.'' said Ragna

''Same here. I think we'll stop here. You've learn around everything I could teach you anyway. Let's get something to eat.'' Ken proposed.

''Yeah good idea.'' Ragna said as they got up. Both men walked out of the room exhausted, but happy with their session ''We should do this again from time to time.''

''Sure, just call me when you want me to kick your ass.'' said Ken with a smirk.

''In your dream.'' replied Ragna with a small smile as they went to the dining room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's it for now people. I hope you enjoyed and I'll take a short time to tell you that I'm starting a new project but not on BlaBlue, I'm actually targeting My Hero Academia as my next story base so if you are interested, I'll post my first chapter during this month. Don't worry btw, it won't slow down this story.**

 **Now the review:**

 **Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master: Thank you yet again for your constant support and don`t worry, more is on the way.**

 **shadowedge27: Thank you my friend and for magic, i`ll try to follow the canon as much as possible, but i`ll still make some twist of my own ;)**

 **BlackSavior: Really happy to see your excitement about my story and for the rest, I knew a Kate so it was something i had to do, sorry :)**

 **Thanks as always and see you next time ;)**


End file.
